La espada mágica
by Dark-Persephone
Summary: Capítulo 6! esta vez Vegeta tendrá una conversación con Gokú. Espero que les guste y por fa DEJEN REVIEW.
1. La Espada

La Espada Mágica  
  
Capítulo 1# Un extraño adorno  
  
Advertencia: Este no es un cuento para niños... (mentira). Dragonball es una creación de Akira Toriyama. No hago dinero con esto. Esta es una historia de aficionados para aficionados. Se realiza después de la saga de Buu.  
  
Gracias - Dark-Persephone  
  
-"Vegeta! No vayas a soltar las bolsas, entendiste?! Esos adornos me costaron mucho dinero!"-dijo Bulma mientras era cargada por el guerrero. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo convencer a Vegeta para que la acompañara de compras, después de todo el Saiya era poco sociable y demasiado orgulloso.  
  
-"Cállate mujer! Aún no puedo creer que me hallas convencido y menos que esté como burro de carga en estos momentos. El Príncipe de los Saiyas, la raza guerrera más fuerte del universo, no debería de estar cargando estas tonterías..."  
  
-"Cállate y sigue volando! Aún tenemos que ir a el supermercado, la tintorería, al centro comercial por la ropa de Trunks, a la dulcería y a..."  
  
-"Se acabó. Aquí te quedas!"- dijo Vegeta mientras descendía para dejarla en el medio de las pista.  
  
-"Vegeta! No me vas a dejar aquí! Tú lo prometiste!!!!!!"- gritó Bulma.  
  
-"Prometí acompañarte, mas no cargar todas tus cosas."  
  
-"Por favor, sólo por esta vez. Escucha, hagamos algo... tú me acompañas y yo te preparo lo que más te gusta para el almuerzo ok? Incluyendo una torta de chocolate y en la dulcería te compro varias cajas de cerezas bañadas en chocolate..."- dijo Bulma acariciando la mejilla del Saiya.  
  
Vegeta volvió a subir y luego dijo:  
  
-"Sólo por esta vez"  
  
Bulma sonrió mientras pensaba: Siempre dice lo mismo...  
  
Volaron hasta Capsula Corp. Dejaron los paquetes de cristal y salieron rápidamente para los sitios que faltaban, claro está de que tenían que llegar a casa antes del almuerzo, así que si tenían alguna demora por A o B motivos...Vegeta se encargaba de eso...  
  
Ya sólo les faltaba un lugar y ese era el centro comercial y cuando estaban a punto de entrar a comprar la ropa de Trunks, se encontraron con una pareja muy especial. Bulma sonrió y sacudiendo la mano, aún en los brazos de Vegeta (que levitaba), gritó:  
  
-"Hey Chichi! Hey Goku!"  
  
-"Maldición Bulma! Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan patética... qué hice yo para merecer encontrarme con estos dos!!!"  
  
-"Cállate y saluda."  
  
-"Hola Bulma, Cómo estás?!"-gritó Chichi mientras corría a su encuentro, luego se detuvo secamente y caminó con algo de temor, luego preguntó:-"Cómo lo convenciste? Yo nunca hubiera esperado que él venga de compras"- dijo en el oído de Bulma.  
  
-"No fue mucho problema, pero tengo que hacer algo a cambio."  
  
-"Qué?"  
  
-"El almuerzo."  
  
-"Nunca pensé que Vegeta te ayudaría con los paquetes. Parece que lo hiciste cambiar demasiado."- dijo Chichi sonriendo.  
  
Bulma asintió, luego saltó de los brazos de Vegeta, lo tomó de la mano y junto con Chichi fueron a donde estaba Gokú.  
  
-"Hey Vegeta, nunca pensé que tú vendrías de compras"- dijo Gokú muy alegre.  
  
-"NO VENGO DE COMPRAS IDIOTA!!!!!! Sólo acompaño a esta mujer por la ropa del mocoso!"  
  
En ese momento Gokú notó que Bulma tenía la mano de Vegeta entre las suyas...  
  
-"Qué tierno!!!"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa. Vegeta levantó una ceja y luego se dio cuenta a lo que Gokú se refería...  
  
-"Cállate!!! Eres GAY o algo asi?"- dijo Vegeta muy sonrojado. Rápidamente soltó la mano de Bulma.  
  
-"NO!!!!!!! Sólo era un pensamiento normal... tierno, creo. Hombre tranquilízate..."- dijo Gokú avergonzado.  
  
-"Bueno, bueno...Vegeta no te alteres. Vamos de una vez."- dijo Bulma caminando hacia Gokú para saludarlo. Pronto le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.  
  
-"Cómo lo convenciste onechan?"-preguntó Gokú después del saludo.  
  
-"Bueno me costó el almuerzo... lo que más le gusta"  
  
-"Qué es?"  
  
-"Canelones, simples canelones... y una torta de chocolate más las cajas de cerezas bañadas en chocolates."  
  
-"Puedo almorzar con ustedes? Es que Chichi sólo cocinara arroz y sushi..."  
  
-"Claro Gokú! No hay problema, además..."  
  
-"Yo tengo un problema..."-interrumpió Vegeta-"CÓMO SE TE OCURRE INVITARTE SOLO...ES MI ESPOSA POR LO TANTO COCINA PARA MÍ."  
  
-"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!No te preocupes Gokú...tú puedes ir a Capsula Corp. Todas las veces que quieras. Chichi si no tienes nada que hacer en la tarde, lleva a los chicos a la casa y luego salimos nosotras dos ok?"  
  
-"Perfecto! Está bien hay una nueva tienda que te tengo que mostrar...te encantará!"  
  
-"Ok. Bueno Vegeta vamos por la ropa de Trunks y de paso la tuya ok? Adiós chicos nos vemos en la tarde."- Rápidamente entraron a la tienda a comprar.  
  
Después de 2 horas Vegeta salió con un montón de paquetes y bolsas entre las manos y los brazos. Estaba a punto de salir volando cuando escuchó a su mujer que le decía:  
  
-"No piensas dejarme aquí verdad?"  
  
-"Mujer, tengo todas estas bolsas y cajas entre mis brazos y quieres que te lleve? Debes de estar soñando."  
  
-"Vegeta! Tengo que llegar rápido a casa para cocinar"  
  
-"YA MUJER, YA, ESTÁ BIEN!!! Súbete a mi espalda de una buena vez"  
  
-"Pero es que de esa forma no me siento cómoda...cárgame con un solo brazo, si?"  
  
-"Qué???????!!!!!!!ESTÁS LOCA, YO NO..."-se detuvo porque vio unos ojos azules cristalinos, que lo estaban observando con una mirada de 'cachorro indefenso' según él.  
  
-"Por favor...si?"  
  
-"Por qué siempre me tienes que hacer esto? Bien sabes que no me gusta que me pongas esa mirada...está bien...deja acomodar estas cajas y las bolsas... tú carga estas bolsas y yo las cajas ok?"  
  
-"Sí!!!!!!!"-dijo Bulma dándole un suave beso en la mejilla  
  
Pronto llegaron a casa, por supuesto Vegeta tenía el brazo entumecido. Bulma se puso a cocinar. Mientras preparaba el almuerzo, Vegeta se acercó a ella por la espalda y sujetó su cintura, pronto preguntó:  
  
-"Y el mocoso?"  
  
-"No es un mocoso Vegeta... es tu hijo y se llama Trunks... y debe de estar en su cuarto con los video juegos. Por qué?"  
  
-"Es mi hijo y lo llamo como quiero... es un mocoso y se acabó...y sólo preguntaba"  
  
-"Querías decirme algo?"  
  
-"No"  
  
Luego la volteó suavemente, acercó su cuerpo hacia el de él y le dio un beso en los labios, empezó a bajar hasta rozar sus labios con su cuello.  
  
-"Vegeta, basta. Pronto.. van..a...venir...Gokú...y...ya basta!"  
  
-"No quiero, ya cumplí tu capricho, ahora cumple el mío"-la cargo y la sentó sobre la mesa mientras la seguía besando.  
  
En eso... desde la sala...  
  
"Disculpe Sra. Bulma...tiene visita. Los hago pasar?"  
  
No hubo respuesta...  
  
"Sra. Bulma?"  
  
-"Sí!!!...si Micky...por favor déjalos pasar..."  
  
"Esta bien...ya pueden pasar...usen el ascensor de la izquierda"  
  
-"Maldito Kakarotto!!Terminaremos esto más tarde."-dijo Vegeta mientas besaba, por última vez, su cuello.  
  
-"Si..."-dijo Bulma con una voz sexy y bajándose de la mesa suavemente.  
  
Bulma fue a abrir la puerta y Vegeta fue a la sala, se sentó en el sillón a ver televisión.  
  
-"Hola Bulma"-dijo Chichi abrazando a su amiga.  
  
-"Hola Chichi, por favor, adelante."  
  
-"Bulma... dame un abrazo ok?"-dijo Gokú sonriendo.  
  
-"Está bien...listo para comer verdad? Espero que te guste"-dijo Bulma mientras abrazaba a su 'pequeño hermanito menor' como ella solía llamarlo.  
  
-"Konichiwa Bulma-san"-dijeron Gohan y Goten en unísono...pronto un pequeño niño bajó rápidamente las escaleras, casi volando y gritó:  
  
-"Hey Goten...KAA-san y OTOU-san me compraron ropa nueva hoy en la mañana y también OTOU-san se acordó de comprarme un nuevo video juego y un saco de golpear y guantes de box, vamos a probarlos... pero espero que no te duelan las manos, es que el saco y los guantes no son comunes son plomo y no se que más... vamos si?!"-dijo Trunks muy entusiasmado-"Konichiwa Gokú- san..Chichi-san"  
  
-"ok, permiso Bulma-san, Konichiwa Vegeta-sama."  
  
-"Hmp!"  
  
-"Vegeta! Qué estas mirando?!"  
  
-"No me hables Kakarotto!...maldito seas..."  
  
-"Y ahora que hice?...Bulma-san...qué tiene Vegeta?"  
  
-"Nada Gokú...está algo molesto por un incidente que acaba de pasar hace unos momentos... se le pasará pronto"  
  
-"Bulma, dónde están los adornos que compraste... los de cristal te acuerdas?"-dijo Chichi.  
  
-"Oh! Si, ven, mira...son estos!"- Bulma se dirigió a la caja que aún estaba sellada, pronto la abrió y empezó a sacar cada uno de los adornos comprados. En eso una pequeña espada, era de cristal fino completamente con bordes plateados y dorados, había una pequeña cadena de oro, muy delgada, que se entrelazaba en el pequeño objeto, además tenía una piedra azul en el centro de la parte del mango.  
  
-"Qué lindo!!!!!! Dónde la conseguiste, en la misma tienda?"-preguntó Chichi observando el objeto.  
  
-"No sé, esto no recuerdo haberlo comprado...de repente...Vegeta! tu compraste esta pequeña espada?"  
  
-"Mujer de que estas hablando? Yo no me meto en tus cosas, pero en lo que compraste había de todo menos una espada...por lo menos en la lista"  
  
-"Estas seguro? Mira esto"-dijo Bulma caminando hacia el sillón en donde el Saiya estaba sentado.  
  
-"No lo había visto antes..."-pronto Vegeta presintió algo...sin tener razón alguna para hacerlo, luego dijo: -"...deshazte de eso!"  
  
-"Por qué? Si es muy linda... me lo quedaré como amuleto...o algo asi...es que me encanta la piedra azul que hay aquí."  
  
-"No vengas llorando luego... haz lo que quieras."-respondió Vegeta... pero en verdad no encontraba nada malo en eso...sin embargo...  
  
-"Por qué tanto problema Vegeta?! Deja a Bulma que la conserve, no creo que le haga daño"-dijo Gokú.  
  
-"Cierra esa enorme boca que tienes Kakarotto!-" respondió Vegeta-...Estoy más que seguro que no será la primera ni la última vez que tengo este presentimiento...espero que no tengamos problemas...-pensó de una manera analítica, pero sus pensamientos pronto fueron interrumpidos una vez más...  
  
-"Vegeta...despierta querido... te he estado llamando... el almuerzo está listo... ya todos están en la mesa esperándonos... vamos, apúrate"-dijo Bulma.  
  
-"Hmp!, ya voy mujer, ya voy."-dijo Vegeta levantándose del sofá y saliendo al jardín en donde Bulma con Chichi habían arreglado una mesa con un mantel tejido con hilo blanco fino y que además tenía bordes dorado. Además, como Bulma había prometido, un gran banquete con una bandeja inmensa de canelones, justo como a Vegeta le gustaba. Bulma miró a su esposo, Vegeta le retornó la mirada, sostuvo una media sonrisa y caminó hacia la silla principal que estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, y se sentó como un rey. Bulma se sentó a su lado derecho, Trunks en el lado izquierdo, luego le seguía Goten, luego Gohan y por último por el lado donde estaba Bulma se sentó Gokú seguido de Chichi. Gokú veía con ansias la comida, Bulma notó esto en su amigo y pronto con una sonrisa le dijo:  
  
-"Sírvete Gokú...come todo lo que quieras."  
  
-"Mujer aún no me he servido yo!"  
  
-"Vegeta los invitados son primero"  
  
-"Pero yo, Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyas, tengo la obligación, el deber y el derecho de comer primero, los guerreros de clase baja comen las sobras."  
  
-"Vegeta!!!!No le hagas caso Gokú tu puedes..."- Bulma se detuvo. Gokú ya estaba comiendo el segundo plato al igual que Gohan, Trunks y Goten.  
  
-"Maldito Kakarotto!!!"-dijo Vegeta embutiéndose su segundo plato después de la escena que vio.  
  
-"Comamos Chichi, si no, nos dejarán sin almuerzo."-dijo Bulma sosteniendo una cuchara para servir lo que había preparado.  
  
-"Si"  
  
Pronto los platos y las fuentes estaban completamente vacías. Bulma y Chichi decidieron ordenar todo, empezando por los platos usados por los Saiyas.  
  
-"Ah! He comido demasiado!"-dijo Gokú dirigiéndose a Vegeta.  
  
-"Hmp!"-fue lo único que respondió Vegeta.  
  
-"Mi mamá es la mejor cocinera..."-dijo Trunks  
  
-"No, mi mamá lo es!"-dijo Goten con alegría.  
  
-"Tu mamá no sabe hacer canelones"  
  
-"Pero, tu mamá no sabe hacer spaghetti"  
  
-"Sí sabe"  
  
-"Pero mi mamá es la mejor!"  
  
-"Eso es mentira!!! Porque yo soy más guapo y fuerte que tú y eso es porque mi mamá lo quiso así, muy aparte de que mi papá es el príncipe de los Saiyas"-dijo Trunks orgulloso. Claro que a raíz de este comentario Vegeta estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Trunks y muy orgulloso por eso.  
  
-"Pero, mi papá, es más fuerte que el tuyo"-dijo Goten  
  
La mirada de Vegeta cambio rotundamente.  
  
-"Eso es mentira."-dijo Trunks  
  
-"No lo es!!!"-gritó Goten  
  
-"Sí!!! Y te lo voy a demostrar"-dijo Trunks abalanzándose sobre Goten y dándole un fuerte puñete.  
  
-"Qué malo eres Trunks, me agarraste desprevenido"  
  
-"Eres un tonto Goten, acaso tu papá no te ha enseñado que en la guerra vale todo?"  
  
-"Pero, esto no es la guerra!"  
  
-"Si! Y tú la empezaste"  
  
-"Entonces peleemos..."-dijo Goten en su pose de combate.  
  
-"Bien!"-dijo Trunks en su pose de combate y muy seguro de si mismo.  
  
-"Trunks!!!!"-"Goten!!!!"-dijeron Chichi y Bulma en unísono.  
  
-"NANI???????!!!!!!!!"-dijeron los dos niños.  
  
-"Vegeta!!!!Por qué no detienes a Trunks cada vez que va a pelear??????...qué acaso no sabes que puede salir lastimado... que tipo de cuidado y consideración para tu hijo es esto eh?!"-dijo Bulma muy enojada.  
  
-"AWWW!!!!!!mamá yo quería pelear..."-dijo Trunks. Bulma le dio una mirada que derretiría el polo norte completo. Entonces Trunks fue a ocultarse detrás de su padre.  
  
-"Lo mismo va para ti Gokú"-gritó Chichi.  
  
-"Mujer...el chico tienes ganas de pelear, asi que déjalo...es bastante grande como para defenderse...déjalo vivir!"-dijo Vegeta sumamente enojado por la interrupción de su esposa en la pelea.  
  
-"Si Chichi, el tiene razón, me gustaría saber en que nivel se encuentra Goten y además..."  
  
-"Tú cállate Gokú, tu hijo puede sufrir una lesión, luego puede tener tumores en la cabeza y le solerá tanto que tendrá un derrame cerebral y luego no podrá caminar ni moverse y quedará paralizado por el resto de su vida. Después Gohan se volverá un rebelde y no querrá estudiar nunca y yo me volveré loca y tú te quedarás sin esposa y sin hijos y yo..."-Chichi paró cuando notó que sus amigos la miraban extrañadamente.  
  
-"OH, por favor Chichi! Está bien que no deban pelear, pero no creo que por hacerlo pasará todo eso...porque si asi fuese pues Trunks sería el niño más estúpido de la tierra y Vegeta querría trabajar como Papá Noel en el súper mercado o como Mickey Mouse, no te parece?"-dijo Bulma calmando a su amiga de su histeria.-"de todas formas no deben de pelear!"-terminó agregando.  
  
-"Está bien KAA-san"-dijo Trunks mostrándole la lengua a Goten.  
  
-"Si mami"-dijo Goten haciendo una mueca para Trunks.  
  
-"Vegeta...quieres pelear?"-dijo Gokú con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, antes de que Vegeta pudiera responder, Bulma agregó rápidamente...  
  
-"Nada de peleas!!! Vengan los dos adentro ahora mismo!!!"-dijo Bulma caminando hacia la casa.  
  
Una vez adentro, Trunks, Goten y Gohan se fueron a jugar video juegos, entonces Vegeta y Gokú decidieron discutir sobre que verían en televisión. Vegeta quería ver un documental sobre los antiguos y más famosos castillos del mundo y algo sobre la realeza. Por su parte Gokú quería ver Discovery Kids porque deseaba aprender como hacer muñequitos con los papeles y como dibujar mejor. Después de que volaran las sillas, los platos de la cocina, las mesas y las cortinas, decidieron ver una película de Bruce Lee. Luego se dieron cuenta que en uno de los 375 canales darían la película de Jackie Chang titulada 'Una pareja dispareja'. Después de mucho tiempo de ver televisión, decidieron subir para ver que es lo que hacían Bulma y Chichi en el segundo piso; cuando de pronto...  
  
-"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"-se escucho un grito  
  
-"Esa es la voz de Chichi"-dijo Gokú subiendo las escaleras rápidamente junto con Vegeta.  
  
-"Bulma, bájate de allí!!!!!!"-gritó Chichi.  
  
Cuando Vegeta y Gokú llegaron al segundo piso y Gohan, Trunks y Goten salieron del cuarto de video juegos; vieron que Bulma estaba parada sobre la ventana. Tenía un brazo estirado como queriendo alcanzar algo y su cuerpo ya estaba inclinado hacia la nada del patio interior y a la vez hacia la nada de Capsula Corp.  
  
Fin del 1er capítulo. 


	2. Una extraña revelación

Capítulo 2# Una extraña revelación  
  
-"Bulma"-gritó Gok  
  
-"KAA-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Trunks corriendo hacia su madre.  
  
-"Bulma-san"-gritaron Gohan y Goten al mismo tiempo.  
  
-"Trunks detente!!!"-gritó Vegeta; más Trunks no hizo caso a lo que dijo su padre y cuando alcanzó a su madre una fuerte energía lo golpeó botándolo hacia atrás contra la pared. Vegeta se sombró de esto y pronto escuchó la voz de su esposa que decía:  
  
-"Quién eres? Qué quieres de mi?"-después de hacer estas dos preguntas, la mano de Bulma resbaló el marco de la ventana en donde estaba apoyada y pronto empezó a caer. De espaldas hacia el suelo, y con las manos inmóviles, pocos segundos después, Bulma salió del trance en el que estaba y sólo pudo pronunciar una palabra... -"Vegeta..."-Más sin tener que repetirlo dos veces el príncipe Saiya ya la había tomado entre sus brazos. Bulma lo abrazó y pronto sus ojos azules cristalino estaban conectados con los oscuros y sombríos ojos de su esposo. Se miraron por largo rato, como si estuvieran hablando telepáticamente, pero...  
  
-"Veo que tienes muchas ganas de aprender a volar..."-dijo Vegeta con una media sonrisa, luego su expresión cambió-"...no me vuelvas a asustar as  
  
Ella sonrió tiernamente y preguntó:  
  
-"Cómo sabías que diría tu nombre?"  
  
-"Ya te olvidaste de la "pequeña" conexión entre los dos, verdad?"  
  
-"No...claro que no... es sólo que... bueno..."  
  
-"Estoy enlazado a ti de por vida... se cómo y lo que piensas, cómo actúas... además eres mi esposa y aún me perteneces...pero si quieres romper este lazo...puedo matarte..."  
  
-"No lo harías...no tienes el valor..."  
  
-"Tienes razón, tengo el poder más no el valor... no, no lo haría."  
  
Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y el se ruborizó un poco, ya que había cierta audiencia que lo incomodaba. Pronto levito hasta la ventana en donde estaban los demás y entró. Vegeta bajó a Bulma de sus brazos, luego le preguntó a Trunks como se sentía después de aquella descarga; Trunks le dijo que no era nada, sin embargo, la luz azul que había salido del cuerpo de su madre lo había segado por algunos segundos. Bulma preguntó quién había golpeado a Trunks y la respuesta que obtuvo fue la siguiente:  
  
-"Bulma-san, se encuentra bien? Fue usted la que golpeó a Trunks con una descarga de viento azul impresionante. Donde aprendió a hacer eso?"  
  
-"No seas tonto Goten...creo que mamá estaba en trance, verdad OTOU-san?"- dijo Trunks.  
  
Vegeta miró a su hijo y sólo dijo-"Hmp!"  
  
-"Bulma...te sientes bien?"-preguntó Gokú muy preocupado.  
  
-"Si... no te preocupes"-dijo ella.  
  
-"BULMA...C"MO SE TE OCURRE ASUSTARME ASÍ... QUE CREES QUE TIENES EL DERECHO DE QUITARLE EL CORAZ"N DEL PECHO A CUALQUIER PERSONA POR UNA TONTERÍA PERSONAL...NO..ASÍ NO ES...NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO ENTENDISTE????????"-dijo Gokú muy enojado por lo que Bulma se había, prácticamente según el, 'tirado al vacío'.  
  
Ella escuchó con atención todo lo que le dijo su amigo, luego caminó hacia él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, suavemente se empinó y le dio un beso en la frente, y agregó:  
  
-"Lo siento, no quise asustarte y menos preocuparte... hay cosas que creo todos deben escuchar".-dijo Bulma mientras miraba los infantiles ojos de su amigo.  
  
-"Cómo que? Bulma-san...es muy importante?"-preguntó Gohan algo sorprendido aún por el destello.  
  
Ella asintió y pidió que todos la acompañen a la librería de su casa. Así lo hicieron y cuando llegaron, ella empezó a ser cuestionada por sus amigos, su hijo... y en especial Vegeta.  
  
-"Qué es lo que tienes que decir mujer?"-preguntó Vegeta. -"Tú bien sabes de que se trata... así que no hagas preguntas si ya sabes las respuestas...aquí esta!, lo encontré!..."-dijo Bulma poniendo un libro sobre la mesa-"Esa persona me dijo que lo encontraría aquí".  
  
-"Qué persona Bulma- De qué estas hablando?"-preguntó Chichi-"desde que te envolvió esa aura azul estas extraña".  
  
-"Qué aura?"-preguntaron Vegeta y Gokú a la misma vez, luego intercambiaron miradas, claro que Vegeta estaba enojado por eso.  
  
-"Mamá puedo ver el libro?"-preguntó Trunks.  
  
-"Si hijo"  
  
-"Ven Goten vamos a verlo...es muy antiguo, verdad mamá?"  
  
-"Eso es lo extraño, el libro es antiguo pero el parecía conocerlo muy bien."-dijo Bulma  
  
-"Quién es ÉL?!"-preguntó Vegeta sumamente enojado.  
  
-"Vegeta, no te enojes ni te pongas celoso por nada..." –dijo ella pero antes que pudiera continuar, Vegeta sonrojado dijo – "NO ESTOY CELOSO!!!!!"  
  
Bulma suspiró profundamente y luego continuó –"les explicaré a todos lo que pasó, es algo largo, asi que por favor póngase cómodos"-dijo Bulma señalando un sofá y varias sillas que habían en el lugar.  
  
Vegeta, Gokú y Chichi se sentaron en el sofá, mientras que Gohan, Trunks y Goten en las sillas con las piernas encogidas.  
  
-"Bueno, todo empezó cuando Chichi y yo estuvimos viendo el resto de los adornos que quedaban en la caja. De pronto, cuando empecé a guardarlos, una luz azul se expandió por todo el cuarto y nos cegó por completo a Chichi y a mi. Luego después de unos segundos, me di cuenta que tenía la espadita de cristal entre mis manos y que la luz me envolvía completamente. Sentí que alguien me llamaba y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta de la librería, cuando voltee para ver a Chichi, ella estaba totalmente paralizada, como si fuese una estatua, así que seguí la voz hasta que llegué a la puerta de la librería. Luego, él apareció. Era un hombre de cabellos blancos como la nieve, de tez clara y ojos lilas, facciones finas y tenía dos alas negras. Estaba vestido con una especie de túnica romana, tenía una armadura que contrastaba con su cabello. Pronto pronunció unas palabras, las cuales no recuerdo, pero con eso la espada de cristal empezó a crecer hasta que llegó a su tamaño normal y luego me dijo: 'Tú haz sido la elegida para salvar a este planeta de aquel clan que desea destruir a los descendientes de nuestra princesa. Por ser esposa del príncipe de los Saiyas tendrás apoyo continuo, también deberás preguntarle al nameksiano que tienes por dios en tu planeta y al otro que es de raza guerrera sobre quiénes somos nosotros; ellos sabrán responderte. Confía en tus amigos, ahora más que nunca, porque ellos sabrán guiarte paso a paso. Aprende a usar magia, reina nuestra, porque de ello depende el futuro del universo.' Después de eso yo le pregunté quién era pero cuando el desapareció yo me encontraba cayendo al patio de mi casa. Afortunadamente Vegeta no dejó que yo cayera...Sin embargo, no me explico que es lo que tiene que ver Vegeta y los Saiyas en todo esto."-explicó Bulma con detalles.  
  
Vegeta prestó mucha atención a lo que dijo su esposa. Sin embargo no estaba seguro sobre sus recuerdos.  
  
-"Por mi no pasó nada... me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal cuando no vi a Bulma en la habitación, entonces fue cuando salí y ella ya estaba parada en la ventana... sólo recuerdo que la luz nos cegó...el resto debió pasar en un par de segundos, al menos que el tiempo se haya detenido por completo, aunque eso es poco probable..."-explicó Chichi.  
  
Vegeta se dio cuenta de que su corazonada era cierta, entonces dijo:  
  
-"No, eso es posible. Cuando estuve en Namekusei peleando con Gurudo uno de sus poderes era controlar el tiempo... sin embargo el no tenía ese poder hasta que fueron a un planeta...un planeta el cual fue conquistado por los Saiyas hace mucho tiempo. En un principio el Rey Vegeta decidió conquistarlo porque era perfecto para hacer estrategias de combate y además porque era el planeta clave para controlar el centro de una galaxia paralela. Sin embargo, la conquista de ese planeta era un secreto del cual Freezer y sus hombres no deberían de enterarse nunca. Después de mucha investigación y estudios sobre los poderes de los habitantes de este planeta que tenía el nombre de Zumetsu, nos dimos cuenta de que no sólo nos serviría como base central de algunos planes de batalla sino que podíamos usar la magia de sus habitantes para nuestro provecho personal y militar. Yo tenía 4 años cuando fui a aquella misión y sería mi segunda conquista. Como príncipe yo debía de estudiar cada una de las razas habitantes en el universo, hasta las más insignificantes, ya que después de que el Rey me cediera el lugar yo debería de gobernar todos los planetas conquistados, pero las ambiciones de cada monarca cambian continuamente. Los Celestials, era una raza que manejaba magia sumamente poderosa, pero no tenían mucha fuerza física. Había un mago respetado en aquel entonces, se decía el mago más poderoso del planeta Zumetsu, y una niña que tenía aproximadamente mi edad, tal vez un año mayor, y portaba una espada de cristal muy grande con una piedra azul en el centro del mango. Cuando llegó el momento de la conquista; la niña salió a defender su planeta después de que muchos de sus soldados estaban muertos o heridos de gravedad, pronunció unas palabras y la espada emanó una luz que cegó a la mayoría de soldados, con excepción de los elegidos para convertirse en Ozarus, gracias a eso pudimos conquistar el planeta, más cuando el Rey estaba a punto de tomar control de la espada, el mago decidió enviarla a un planeta que se encontrara en una galaxia distinta. Después de eso, el viejo me mandó a mi habitación, nunca supe más de la niña y con respecto al mago se decía que mandó a uno de sus más fieles sirvientes a proteger a las descendientes de una princesa, supongo la que gobernaba en ese planeta, antes de morir lentamente."  
  
-"Sí! Pero aún no sabemos quién es el hombre que se le apareció a Bulma, después de todo tú sólo escuchaste un rumor verdad?"-preguntó Chichi.  
  
-"Si..."-respondió Vegeta  
  
-"Pero Vegeta resolvió algunas dudas..."-dijo Gokú.-"Sin embargo, Cómo sabremos que no era una venganza contra los Saiyas?"  
  
-"Es imposible...de ser así, y si es cierto que un sirviente viene a cuidar a los descendientes de la princesa, los Saiyas ya hubieran desaparecido, después de todo sólo quedan ustedes..."-respondió Bulma.-"Además, el chico dijo que era algo como de un clan...y no creo que los Saiyas hayan sido considerados como un clan."  
  
-"Lo mejor de todo es que sabemos que la espada tiene un gran poder"- agregó Gohan.  
  
-"Sí!!!!!...Eso quiere decir que Bulma-san será una heroína?"  
  
-"No Goten, eso quiere decir que mi mamá será la mejor madre de todas y que le pateará el trasero a cualquiera que se le cruce y que me enseñará a usar la magia de la espada y que..."-dijo Trunks pero pronto fue interrumpido por su madre...  
  
-"Ni uno, ni otro. No sé que es esto, de repente fue un...un...un sueño... si eso debe ser.. y como yo no se nada de magia ni de entrenamiento no tengo de que preocuparme. Además; Qué es eso de los Celestials?! Por qué tengo este libro si nunca lo compré?! Lo mejor será deshacerme de este adorno y del libro también. Los botaré a la basura."- y diciendo esto; Bulma arrancó las hojas del libro y pisó el pequeño adorno de cristal. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de Bulma con excepción de Vegeta que estaba más que seguro que eso no desaparecería fácilmente. Después de un tiempo, decidieron olvidar el incidente y hablar de otra cosa. Pronto se había oscurecido así que la familia de Son Gokú deseaba retirarse.  
  
En el camino a casa, Gohan le preguntó a su padre:  
  
-"Papá...Tú crees que deba ir a hablar con Piccolo-sama y con Dende sobre lo ocurrido?"  
  
-"Bulma nos pidió que olvidemos lo que pasó...sin embargo, Vegeta estaba muy preocupado por ella, parece que no es un juego ni un simple sueño"-dijo Gokú.  
  
-"Yo iré contigo hermano mañana, a ver Dende-sama, y Trunks me confesó que estaba preocupado por Bulma-san también y...y...que era extraño lo que vio luego de que nosotros salimos."- explicó Goten. -"Qué fue lo que vio Goten?"-preguntó Chichi.  
  
-"El fue el último en salir y antes de cerrar la puerta vio que algunos fragmentos de cristal se volvían a unir...luego se frotó los ojos, me dijo que de repente era por el cansancio de jugar tantos video juegos o tal vez era su imaginación."-  
  
-"Eso es sumamente extraño...Mañana iremos los tres a hablar con Dende y Piccolo"-dijo Gokú decidido  
  
En Capsula Corp.  
  
-"KAA-san!!! Me traes un vaso con agua? Tengo sed!!!"  
  
-"Ok Trunks, ya voy..."  
  
Bulma bajó a la cocina por el vaso con agua que su hijo tan ansiosamente le había pedido desde habitación. Pronto el joven Saiya bebía el agua pura del vaso, Bulma le dio un beso; era el clásico beso de buenas noches pero por algún motivo Trunks lo sintió más cálido que de costumbre. Bulma entró a su cuarto, vio que su esposo estaba recostado en la cama, parecía profundamente dormido. Ella suspiró y luego se echó a su costado. Pensando en lo que había pasado miró a su esposo, para su sorpresa el príncipe Saiya la estaba observando detenidamente, ella sonrió dulcemente y luego se acercó a él y se acostó en su pecho. Vegeta la abrazó y luego preguntó:  
  
-"En realidad lo vas a dejar tal y cómo está?...No harás nada para remediarlo."  
  
-"No lo sé...aunque no lo creas tengo curiosidad, pero, también algo de miedo"-explicó ella.  
  
-"No deberías de temer...después de todo ellos dijeron que tenias poder..."  
  
-"Sí, lo sé, pero no es lo mismo. Vegeta, yo soy una simple terrícola y ni siquiera sé que debo hacer en una batalla"  
  
-"Si fueras una simple terrícola nunca te hubiera elegido como compañera"- Vegeta acarició su mejilla con la otra mano-"...no quiero que te lastimen. Mañana iremos a hablar con el nameksiano, por lo que sé el planeta de los Celestials quedaba muy cerca del antiguo Namekusei."  
  
-"Tú crees que él me ayude? Vegeta...tú estarás siempre conmigo, verdad?"  
  
-"...Acaso dudas de mí?"  
  
-"No, nunca lo hice, nunca lo hago y nunca lo haré; es sólo que...quiero sentirme segura, y el estar a tu lado ayuda..."-Bulma se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios y se recostó nuevamente en su pecho más tranquila. Vegeta la abrazó posesivamente y pronto los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.  
  
En su sueño, Bulma veía nuevamente la espada entre sus manos y al mismo hombre de antes y éste le decía: 'Tienes que salvar a la tierra. Tú, Reina de los Saiyas, Reina nuestra que posees el agua de la vida, la valentía de una fiera y las cenizas del ave, ayuda a tu mundo y al nuestro con aquella espada que te fue otorgada, antes de que el clan de la Magia Negra renazca.'. El hombre se quemaba y se hundía en un hoyo negro sin fondo aparente. Pronto fue Bulma la que estaba cayendo en el hoyo dejando la espada en la cumbre junto a su familia y a sus amigos ya muertos. El hoyo parecía cerrarse, mientras ella lloraba, sin poder hacer nada, por salir de ese lugar. Las lágrimas cegaban su visión cada vez más.  
  
-"NO!!!"-Bulma gritó y se levantó bruscamente, lo que despertó a Vegeta.  
  
-"Qué sucedió?!...Estás bien Bulma?"-preguntó Vegeta.  
  
-"Fue sólo una pesadilla."-respondió ella.  
  
Luego volteó para prender la luz de la lámpara que estaba en su mesa dormir y después de hacerlo, su sorpresa fue muy grande pues el libro y el pequeño adorno de cristal habían vuelto a su forma original y la pequeña aura azul emanaba de ellos.  
  
Fin del 2do. capítulo  
  
Qué les pareció? Por favor, manden sus críticas con todo lo que me tengan que decir. Hasta la próxima Dark Persephone. 


	3. Aceptación

**Capítulo 3# La aceptación**  
  
Justo lo que me imaginaba...eso no va a desaparecer nunca-pensó Vegeta. Él no estaba sorprendido, sabía perfectamente que los Celestials tuvieron y manejaron magia muy poderosa, sin embargo, el libro no parecía tener mucha importancia; hasta cierto punto de vista era totalmente típico, claro está para otro planeta, pero también, era algo misterioso y desconcertante. Pronto escuchó los sollozos de su esposa.  
  
-"Por qué lloras?"-le preguntó, en un tono demasiado frío, hasta para su propio gusto.  
  
-"Estoy asustada. Yo estaba completamente segura que había roto la espada y el libro. En mi sueño el hombre que se apareció en la tarde se estaba quemando y pronto yo tomé su lugar..."-dijo Bulma entre sollozos-"Además, dijo que yo era la única...aún no se que tengo que ver en esto."  
  
-"Mujer, descansa, ha sido un día muy largo."- dijo Vegeta, mientras daba la espalda para volver a dormir. Bulma miró a su esposo con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas, no entendía porque tanta frialdad, pareciera que el saiyajin no se diera cuenta de la preocupación y desconcierto que este extraño asunto le causaba; pero justo antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él agregó -"Por favor, no llores."-  
  
Bulma no creía lo que escuchaba, después de esa acción tan distante, él le pedía no llorar; y siendo cierto que ella conocía mucho de él, a veces nunca esperaba ese tipo de reacciones; pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella comprendiera el porque de su actitud. Sin apartar los ojos de su esposo respondió -"Lo siento... sé que no te gusta verme llorar, pero, no quiero dormir porque tengo miedo de que vuelva a soñar lo mismo."- Se deslizó bajo las sábanas apoyando su frente en la espalda de su acompañante. Segundos después, cuando ella pensaba no obtener respuesta alguna, escucho como un susurro:  
  
-"Todo estará bien. Mañana quieras o no iremos al Templo Sagrado; hablarás con Dende y Piccolo."  
  
-"Pero..."  
  
Vegeta, volteándose y mirando a su esposa, corto secamente el silencio diciendo -"Sin peros... ahora duerme, mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer."- sin embargo, la mirada de Bulma no era gratificante para él y su corazón, así que, besando sus mejillas, como para borrar sus lágrimas, agregó -"Tranquila...todo saldrá bien."- Luego, le dio un ligero beso en los labios, ella asintió y se aferró a él como una niña indefensa. Después de unos segundos Bulma dormía plácidamente en los brazos del guerrero, mientras él jugaba con su cabello. _La protegí por tanto tiempo como para permitir que suceda esto...será mejor que Dende me de una buena explicación de lo que está pasando..._-pensó Vegeta. La noche avanzaba lentamente y pronto el sueño se apoderó de él también.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
Bulma despertó en los brazos de su esposo. Observó su rostro. Aún recordaba perfectamente cuando él fue a vivir a Capsula Corp. En aquellos días ella aún era la enamorada de Yamcha, dependiente de ese hombre el cual tenía una relación 'sentimental' con ella, aquella relación que partió su corazón varias veces; y la cual, después de tantos años, se convirtió en costumbre más que en deseo y amor. Sin embargo, cuando llegó Vegeta, ella sentía que él estaba con ella en todo momento, a pesar de que los primeros meses ellos no cruzaban palabra alguna. Ella detestaba cuando él deseba acaparar toda la atención como si fuese un Rey, sin cortesía, sin ningún tipo de amabilidad, siempre imponiendo sus mandatos y dando 'ordenes' como si estuviese en su casa. No obstante, después de todos esos meses en los cuales ella y él habían empezado a convivir juntos, nació algo especial entre los dos; ese algo que Vegeta era incapaz de manifestar por miedo a ser 'débil', y que Bulma aún no podía creer cómo se había enamorado de él. Hasta que un día las apasionadas discusiones entre ellos se convirtieron en amor y deseo; fue entonces, fue aquella noche en la cual Vegeta dejó que ella viera en el interior de su alma a través de sus oscuros y fríos ojos negros; un momento el cual recordaría por siempre ya que sabía muy bien que él no volvería a abrir su alma de esa forma. Después de aquella noche, Bulma supo responder sus dudas con respecto a su amor por él, y, Vegeta supo que había encontrado una nueva motivación por la cual pelear y vivir. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Bulma supiera, después de un análisis médico, que estaba embarazada. Después de algunos meses, un pequeño Saiya había nacido, tenía cola púrpura. A Vegeta no le hizo mucha gracia eso, pues sabía que el niño tendría el cabello del mismo color... Bulma sonrió tiernamente ante en recuerdo. Suspiró y luego le dio un beso a su esposo el cual aún dormía pacíficamente entre las sábanas blancas de la cama. Volteó y miró el reloj: 9:30 AM.  
  
-"9:30 AM...Qué?!?!?!...ya es tarde...Vegeta, cielo, ya levántate"-dijo Bulma sacudiendo a su esposo.  
  
-"Dame 5 minutos..."-respondió Vegeta tapándose con las sábanas.  
  
-"No!!!, ya levántate, son las 9:30 AM..."  
  
-"Y?"  
  
-"Cómo que 'Y'...voy a preparar el desayuno, apúrate si?"  
  
-"Que sea algo comestible...no quiero morir tan joven"  
  
-"Vegeta eres un..."  
  
-"Si lo sé, no me amas igual?"  
  
-"LEVÁNTATE!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritó Bulma jalándolo fuera de la cama.  
  
-"Está bien!!!!...Ya estoy despierto...ya estoy despierto."  
  
Bulma salió enojada de su habitación...-_a veces me dan ganas de matarlo!...cómo lo odio...-_pensó.  
  
-"Sé lo que pensaste!!!!!...y apúrate con el desayuno quieres, me muero de hambre"-gritó Vegeta desde la habitación.  
  
-"MALDITA MARCA EN EL CUELLO!!!!!!!"-gritó Bulma de regreso.  
  
-"Igual no te librarás de eso fácilmente"-  
  
-"Cállate!!!!!!!!"-  
  
Trunks supo que sus padres ya estaban despiertos con todos esos gritos. En un principio al joven Saiya no le gustaba que sus padres discutieran, después de un tiempo se fue acostumbrando y por último, se dio cuenta que era la forma en que sus padres demostraban su afecto...peleando. Además, sabía que a su padre le encantaba molestar a su madre_...-Yo no entiendo por qué...-_solía pensar a menudo. Después de que Trunks supiera que el desayuno estaría listo, gracias a los gritos de Bulma, se cambió rápidamente y después de unos minutos, prosiguió a entrar en el cuarto de sus padres, encontrando a Vegeta recién cambiado, entonces preguntó:  
  
-"OTOU-san es cierto que vamos a ir al Templo Sagrado?"  
  
-"Hmp.!"  
  
-"Goten llamó hoy muy temprano en la mañana preguntado si es que yo podía acompañarlo a visitar a Dende y Piccolo un rato, luego me dijo que Gokú- sama quería saber si es que te intrigaba aunque sea un poquito lo que estaba sucediendo, así, que antes de venir aquí le pregunté a mamá si es que podía ir... pero me dijo que hablara contigo porque tú querías ir."- luego miró a su padre y dijo:-"Es por lo de ayer, verdad papá?"  
  
-"Hmp!"  
  
-"Sabes?, me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a mamá...aún no estoy seguro de lo que vi ayer...como yo fui el último en salir de la librería, pensé en mandar a los robots a limpiar el desorden, así que volteé a ver si era mucho todo el desastre, entonces fue cuando vi que los pedazos de la espada y las hojas del libro empezaron a unirse, me froté los ojos después de eso, y cuando los volví a abrir no había nada. Pensé que era por los video juegos, pero ahora sé que no fue por eso."-dijo Trunks.  
  
-Trunks baja a desayunar...Vegeta trae tu maldito trasero aquí abajo ahora mismo!!!-gritó Bulma desde el primer piso.  
  
-"OTOU-san no debiste de hacer enojar a mamá...vamos a comer."-dijo Trunks saliendo de la habitación.  
  
-"ALTO! Qué más viste?"  
  
-"Nada más...de lo contrario te lo hubiera dicho."-y con esto el hijo del Príncipe guerrero bajo corriendo por el desayuno.  
  
Vegeta salió de la habitación con los brazos cruzados. Pronto estuvo en el primer piso y Bulma ya había mandado un par de robots para que cumplan con su programación dentro de la habitación de su hijo y la suya. En unos segundos Vegeta y Trunks se acabaron toda la comida que había en la mesa de la cocina. Bulma lavó los platos y rápidamente, subió a su cuarto, se maquilló ligeramente, se puso unos jeans y un polo, y algo de crema para manos. Vegeta tenía puesto un conjunto deportivo, a lo que Trunks tenía unos shorts con una polera y sus botines.  
  
Estaban a punto de salir, cuando en ese momento se sintió una presencia. Era Gohan.  
  
-"Konichiwa Bulma-san, Vegeta-sama"-dijo el chico.  
  
-"Konichiwa Gohan-kun"-dijo ella dulcemente.  
  
-"Vine para decirles de que no se olvidaran de llevar el adorno de cristal y el libro, Dende-sama nos dijo que Piccolo-sama sabe algo sobre esto, dice que nos puede ayudar, a pesar de que es un guerrero."  
  
-"Está bien..."-dijo Bulma-"...los traeré en un momento"  
  
Después de algunos minutos, Vegeta con Bulma, Gohan y Trunks, estaban volando hacia el templo de Dende. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que todos sus amigos estaban allí: Gokú, Chichi, Goten, Dende, Piccolo, Krilin, 18, Tenshin Han, Chaoz, Yamcha y también el pequeño Puar. Bulma bajó de los brazos de Vegeta y luego preguntó:  
  
-"Cómo se enteraron todos ustedes?!"  
  
-"Bulma!!!"-gritó Yamcha corriendo hacia dónde estaba ella. Pronto la abrazó, sin embargo, aquella acción no le gustó mucho a Vegeta...-"Gokú nos dijo que algo malo estaba pasando y que también tuviste un accidente...Estás bien?, No te pasó nada?, Tuviste atención médica inmediata?...Qué pasó?"-dijo Yamcha abrazándola.  
  
-"Yamcha, yo estoy bien. No me paso nada...tranquilízate!"-respondió Bulma.  
  
-"Pero Bulma...Cómo quieres que me tranquilice sabiendo de que tuviste un accidente?...Acaso lo que nosotros tuvimos hace mucho ya no importa?"-le contestó Yamcha.  
  
Bulma estaba sorprendida. Ella nunca pensó que Yamcha aún extrañara aquellos días en los cuales ella era su enamorada y mucho menos aquella relación sentimental que habían tenido. Bulma recordó en ese momento todos los planes que habían tenido en un principio, aquellos planes que cada cierto tiempo se veían bloqueados porque él así lo deseaba, porque él la engañaba. Así pues, Bulma después de un tiempo se cansó de esperarlo y perdonarlo constantemente, fue entonces que ella decidió terminar con el 'para siempre'; aquel 'para siempre' que Vegeta decía no duraría mucho, hasta que ella se fijó en él y logró conquistarlo. Después del pequeño recuerdo, decidió contestarle a Yamcha con un simple:  
  
-"Sí, bueno...supongo que si...".  
  
-"Bulma, tú dijiste que quedaríamos como amigos..."  
  
-"Y lo somos Yamcha, sólo que..."  
  
-"Sólo que si no la sueltas ahora, terminarás en la otra dimensión"- interrumpió Vegeta con una voz fría.  
  
-"Vegeta!...no tienes porque decirle eso!"-dijo Bulma.  
  
-"Cállate y ven aquí!"  
  
-"Vamos Vegeta, no te enojes ellos son sólo amigos, verdad Yamcha?"-dijo Krilin.  
  
-"Krilin no te metas en asuntos de otros!"-dijo 18.  
  
-"Yo sólo decía..."  
  
-"Bueno, bueno...Sra. Bulma...nos podría contar a todos lo que pasó, necesito saber todo."-dijo Dende.  
  
-"Sí claro..."-Así, Bulma procedió a contar la historia al pie de la letra, incluyendo la pesadilla. Ninguno pudo ocultar la intriga sobre todo el asunto.  
  
-"Así que una pesadilla..."-dijo Gokú-"Bueno, por lo menos Vegeta estaba contigo...Vegeta, en algún momento sentiste algo? Ella no se paró, caminó por la casa o algo así?"- Justo cuando el príncipe iba a responder, fue interrumpido...  
  
-"Cómo lo va a saber si estaba dormido?"-preguntó Chaoz.  
  
-"Chaoz, lo Saiyas tienes un poder de sensibilidad impresionante...es por eso que perciben hasta el más mínimo movimiento de sus oponentes, además son perfectos para ocultarse. Esos dos factores son los más importantes para la sobre vivencia de la raza, y como ventaja extra, son extremadamente fuertes."-explicó Krilin.  
  
-"Y...pasó algo de lo que mencionó Gokú?"-preguntó Tenshin Han., viendo el rostro de exasperación del príncipe Saiya.  
  
-"No...sin embargo, la espada desprende un aura impresionante, cálida y acogedora, pero a la vez amenazante y poderosa."-explicó Vegeta.  
  
-"Sí, ese es otro aspecto...y el libro? Qué pasó con el?"-preguntó Gohan.  
  
-"Se reconstruyó!!!"-gritó Trunks-"Fue súper!"-  
  
-"Pero, las páginas estaban hechas trizas!"-comentó Chichi.  
  
-"Lo sé, pero cuando desperté después de la pesadilla...estaba all"-dijo Bulma.  
  
-"Puedo ver el libro?"-preguntó Dende dirigiéndose a Bulma.  
  
-"S"-respondió ella.  
  
-"Según los conocimientos de Kami, que ahora son los míos, el planeta Zumetsu quedaba muy cerca del antiguo Namekusei, es por eso que ellos poseían magia muy poderosa y también la practicaban."-dijo Piccolo-"Sería bueno que trates de traducirlo Dende."  
  
-"Sí, pero...por qué elegir a Bulma? Esa espada pudo haber estado en cualquier parte de este planeta por años, por qué presentarse ahora?"- preguntó Chichi.  
  
-"Es un buen punto. Además por qué ella y no otra?"-dijo 18.  
  
-"De repente tiene algo que ver con el que sea famosa"-dijo Yamcha.  
  
-"No creo, también pudo haber sido una modelo o cantante."-dijo Tenshin Han.  
  
-"Sin embargo, en el libro que Bulma trajo puede estar la respuesta, pero, esta en un idioma el cual no entendemos"-dijo 18.  
  
-"Puede ser..."-dijo Bulma-"...pero, aún así esto me da miedo...es un sentimiento extraño..."  
  
-"Es algo delicado, es todo. No te asustes onechan, todo saldrá bien"-dijo Gokú abrazando a su amiga.  
  
-Eso espero-pensó ella. Suspiró, algo cansada, sabía que esto iba a ser un problema el cual ella tendría que resolver sola. Miró su amigo dulcemente y luego lo abrazó en respuesta. Después de algunos segundos se separaron. Bulma decidió ir al costado de su esposo. Como siempre Vegeta estaba apartado del resto. En eso se escuchó la voz de Dende...  
  
-"Ya lo descifré. Fue un poco fácil, es parecido al idioma namek. Me gustaría que todos presten atención, ya que la historia es algo interesante; dice más o menos lo siguiente..."  
  
Todos prestaron atención y se acercaron a donde estaba Dende y Mr. Popo. En el libro decía lo siguiente:  
  
_"...Nosotros, los Celestials, somos una raza la cual posee poderes mágicos. Sin embargo, eso no bastaba para mantener nuestro planeta, así que decidimos conquistar a cualquier raza que tenga fuerza física. Después de serias y arduas investigaciones, encontramos una raza muy fuerte, tal vez la más fuerte del universo, la cual se llamaba la raza Saiyan. Así que tuvimos como primer objetivo conquistar a los habitantes de ese planeta a los cuales se les decía Saiyajines; pero el plan fracasó, ya que ni nuestra magia ni nuestras armas pudieron vencerlos. Entonces decidimos realizar un nuevo plan: Una Princesa Celestial tendrá que casarse obligatoriamente con el Príncipe de los Saiyas. Hemos averiguado que todos los Reyes de esta raza, matan a las niñas y sólo se quedan con los varones nacidos dentro de la clase noble. No nos interesa el cómo ni el cuando lo consigan, sin embargo eso servirá para proteger a nuestra gente y a nuestro planeta. Esperemos que este acontecimiento se realice pronto, ya que nuestro planeta Zumetsu aún se encuentra en peligro. Nuestra magia también será útil en esta guerra. El Clan de la Magia Negra es nuestro enemigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Junto a los Sacerdotes, nosotros hemos estado preparando armas; aquellas armas que nos pueden llevar a la gloria o tal vez, a la derrota. Más hay una espada de cristal, la cual nosotros la hemos llamado 'magisches schwert' (espada mágica). Esa espada sólo podrá ser usada por las descendientes de nuestra Princesa Karia, sólo se deberán de pronunciar aquellas palabras que aparecerán en un sueño. Sin embargo, cuando la espada despierte, también despertará un poder maligno que amenazará a la portadora de esta arma. El emperador del mal vendrá por ella y las consecuencias serán inimaginables..."_  
  
-"Así que amenazada...pero...Bulma no es extra terrestre, verdad?"-dijo Chichi  
  
-"Cierto, ella nació en la tierra...Cómo puede ser que ella maneje la espada de cristal? Tendrá alguna relación que esté casada con Vegeta-sama?"- preguntó Gohan  
  
-"No creo que tenga alguna relación Gohan, sino, tu madre también hubiera podido ser elegida..."-aclaró Bulma  
  
-"Pero ten en cuenta que sólo la descendiente de la Princesa Karia se podía casar con el Príncipe de los Saiyas y también podría manejar la espada."- dijo 18  
  
-"Lo sé, pero yo no me casé con él porque yo fuese descendiente de Karia, ni siquiera sé quién es ella!"-dijo Bulma  
  
-"Entonces, por qué te casaste con él, Bulma?"-preguntó Krilin  
  
-"ESO ES ALGO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-dijeron Vegeta y Bulma en unísono.  
  
-"Está bien, está bien...vaya con estos dos..."  
  
-"Bulma...es tu sueño...no tuviste ninguna pista de cómo activar la espada?"-preguntó Yamcha.  
  
-"No. Qué dice en el libro Dende?"-preguntó Bulma  
  
-"No...bueno, es que aún me falta traducir mucho, por lo que leí piden algo como la valentía de una fiera, el agua de la vida y las cenizas del ave del renacimiento..."-explicó Dende.  
  
-"La valentía...el fuego...agua...Lo tengo!!!, esas palabras si aparecieron en mi sueño!!!"-dijo Bulma muy contenta. Sacó la espada que estaba guardada en sus jeans, y tomándola del pequeño mango dijo las siguientes palabras:  
  
_"Magisches schwert, welcher gardes thas mächtig über feur über wasser,  
wiedergeboren für tod über kriegguerroyer nachkommenschaft auf Karia,  
welcher an auswahlen für (er)retten est welt ubre anun zauberei  
verbieten...UMBLIDUNG!!!"  
  
_Que significa:  
  
"Espada mágica, que guardas los poderes del fuego y del agua...renace de la muerte a aquella guerrera, descendiente de la Princesa Karia, que ha sido destinada para salvar este mundo de la magia prohibida...Transformación!!!"  
  
En ese momento la espada comenzó a crecer y una luz azul envolvió a Bulma y cegó a todos los que estaban en el lugar. Después de unos segundos una chica de cabello azul largo y con unos ojos azul cristalino; apareció delante de todos los presentes. Parecía tener la edad de 22 años. Estaba vestida con una minifalda plisada de color blanco, bordes dorados tanto en la parte de las caderas como al final de la minifalda, una armadura la cual cubría todo el pecho más un hombro, guantes hasta los codos y botas hasta unos centímetros más debajo de la falda plisada.  
  
Todos estaban totalmente sorprendidos y en silencio por la escena que habían visto hace unos momentos, hasta que Gokú preguntó:  
  
-"Bulma-san?"-dijo casi susurrando, luego preguntó con más fuerza-"Anataga Bulma-san?"  
  
-"Hi!...doushite?"-preguntó ella con curiosidad. (Anataga significa 'tú eres' y doushite significa 'por qu')  
  
-"KAA-san...Acaso eras tan bonita cuando joven?"-preguntó Trunks  
  
-"A qué te refieres Trunks?"- dijo ella sonriendo  
  
-"Trae un espejo Mr. Popo..."-pidió Dende y luego agregó-"Bulma-san no sabía que era tan bonita cuando joven...Siempre tuvo el cabello largo?"  
  
-"Cabello largo? De qué hablan?"  
  
-"Aquí Bulma-san, mírese aquí..."-dijo Mr. Popo mientras sujetaba un espejo.  
  
Bulma se observó en el. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos; ella había rejuvenecido y tenía 22 años otra vez. Luego vio el traje que llevaba puesto, era totalmente blanco con algunos toques dorados -Simplemente perfecto!- pensó ella. Pronto se dio cuenta, por el reflejo del espejo, que todos la estaban observando, voltio a ver la cara de sorprendidos que tenían sus amigos, en especial la de su esposo. Sonrió ante la escena y dijo:  
  
-"Sí Trunks, así era yo cuando tenía 22 años, y tienes razón Dende, hubo una época en la cual yo tuve el cabello largo"-explic  
  
-"Exacto!...Y en ese tiempo Bulma-san aún era la enamorada de Yamcha"- interrumpió Puar  
  
Vegeta miró al pequeño gatito volador con una mirada de 'voy a matarte si sigues hablando' y la primera reacción de Puar fue esconderse detrás de Yamcha, luego le preguntó a Piccolo  
  
-"Tú sabías algo sobre el rejuvenecimiento?"  
  
-"No, aunque era muy probable. Aún recuerdas cuando Dende te curó en Namekusei? Tú te hiciste más fuerte porque tu sangre de guerrero lo permitía; probablemente ellos mejoraron los poderes de curación y agregaron el de rejuvenecimiento."-explicó Piccolo.  
  
-"No puedo creer que seas joven otra vez. 18 no necesita rejuvenecer puesto que ya lo es, pero tú y yo si...yo también quiero ser joven de nuevo...tú crees que con la espada pueda serlo?"-le preguntó Chichi a Bulma  
  
-"Sí, bueno...tómala..."-dijo Bulma entregándosela  
  
Chichi recibió la espada, pero era muy pesada y Chichi tuvo que soltarla.  
  
-"Es muy pesada. Bulma...Cómo puedes cargarla?"-preguntó Chichi sorprendida por lo que había pasado.  
  
-"Pesada? No lo es...mira!"-dijo Bulma levantando la espada con facilidad  
  
-"Qué extraño...déjame intentar"-dijo Gokú. Bulma le dio la espada a Gokú, más el peso era demasiado para su cuerpo. Así que se transformó en SSJ2, luego en SSJ3 y aún seguía sin levantarla del suelo, pronto dijo-"...es imposible levantarla"  
  
-"Si papá no puede entonces nadie de nosotros podrá. Me sorprende cómo Bulma-san puede cargarla con tanta facilidad"-dijo Gohan  
  
-"QUEREMOS INTENTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-dijeron Goten y Trunks.  
  
-"Esta bien, pero tengan cuidado ok?"-dijo Bulma entregándole la espada a su hijo. Los niños se convirtieron en SSJ2 y luego se fusionaron, trataron de cargarla y sólo consiguieron levantarla un par de centímetros.  
  
-"Si!...es pesada"-dijo Gotenks cansado  
  
-"No tenía por qué hacer eso!!!"-gritó Chichi  
  
-"Déjalos. Querían intentarlo..."-respondió Bulma-"...la fusión desaparecerá en 30 minutos"  
  
-"Sí...bueno..."-dijo Chichi  
  
-"Para mí no es pesada...es más, me parece una pluma..."-dijo Bulma  
  
-"La magia de los Celestials era algo sorprendente; el Rey Vegeta hizo bien en conquistar el planeta Zumetsu...astuto, muy astuto..."-dijo Vegeta  
  
-"No pensé que lo llegaran a conquistar. Tardó mucho la conquista?"- preguntó Gokú.  
  
-"No, fue sencillo, después que desapareció la espada no hubo problema alguno..."-dijo Vegeta y pronto notó que Yamcha estaba viendo a Bulma- "...Bulma...ponte algo más encima quieres y es una orden..."  
  
Bulma sonrió ante el comentario, se acercó a su esposo y tomándolo del brazo dijo:  
  
-"No puedo...no sé como..."  
  
-"NANI!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-"Lo que escuchaste..."  
  
-"Bulma-san lo único que tiene que hacer es decir 'Umblidung' otra vez"- dijo Dende  
  
-"Está bien...UMBLIDUNG"-dijo ella y pronto estaba con la ropa anterior, jeans y un polo ceñido, pero...  
  
-"Bulma-san...Por qué no vuelve a tener la edad de antes?"-preguntó Gohan  
  
-"NANI?!?!"-Bulma se miró en el espejo de Mr. Popo nuevamente. Gohan tenía razón, ella no había envejecido, seguía teniendo los mismos 22 años de antes y también el cabello largo como cuado era joven. Después de unos minutos la fusión desapareció y cierta personita gritaba con mucha felicidad...  
  
-"AHORA SÍ MI MAMÁ ESTÁ COMPLETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-dijo Trunks-"...ves Goten?, mi mamá es mucho más bonita que la tuya!!!!"  
  
Bulma y Chichi agacharon la cabeza y la movieron suspirando...aquí venía otra pelea de sus bien amados niños, así que decidieron ir con Dende adentro del templo.  
  
-"No!!!, mi mamá era más bonita que la tuya!!!"-dijo Goten  
  
-"Tú lo dijiste, ERA más bonita, según tú... porque yo sé que mi mamá era mucho más bonita que la tuya, pero mira a tu mamá ahora, es un dragón baboso y una cosa rara andante!!!!"-dijo Trunks  
  
-"Maldito seas Trunks!!!!"-dijo Goten convirtiéndose en SSJ-"Yo te voy a dar tu dragón..."  
  
-"Tonto!"-dijo Trunks transformándose en SSJ-"...vas a perder!!! Por qué yo, príncipe de los Saiyas, te venceré!!!"  
  
-"Tu papá es el rey de nadie!!!"-dijo Goten sacándole la lengua a Trunks  
  
-"Por lo menos es Rey y no un guerrero de tercera!!!"-dijo Trunks abalanzándose sobre Goten y pegándole en el estómago.  
  
-"Ya verás Trunks, eso fue trampa!!!!!!!"-dijo Goten lanzándole un rayo que Trunks esquivó fácilmente.  
  
Después de 15 minutos; Trunks tenía un brazo roto, algunos cortes y moretones, el tobillo adolorido y la nariz rota con algo de sangre en la boca...-Nada de que preocuparse- según pensó Vegeta; y Goten, bueno esa es una historia totalmente distinta...  
  
-"Tú familia es rara Vegeta..."-comentó Gok  
  
-"MI FAMILIA?????!!!!!...Mira la tuya: Estúpido mayor (Gokú), estúpido junior (Goten), hijo nerd (Gohan) y un dragón baboso (Chichi)"-respondió Vegeta  
  
-"Jajaja...muy gracioso Vegeta..."-dijo Gokú sarcásticamente-"...tengo que admitir que Trunks se ha vuelto muy fuerte, el pobre Goten no puede ni moverse..."  
  
-"Tal vez es porque es mi hijo...también recibe un entrenamiento muy duro, se esfuerza, pero aún le falta mucho."-dijo Vegeta y luego agregó-"...es bueno que las mujeres no hallan estado aquí porque nos mataría por haberlos dejado pelear...ya conoces el carácter de esas dos..."  
  
-"Sí...Chichi me hubiera matado de haberlo visto... espero que Krilin se apure con las semillas del ermitaño, antes de que salgan las dos y nos pateen las..."-pronto Vegeta y Gokú de tan sólo pensarlo dijeron al mismo tiempo-"...OUCH!!!"  
  
-"Si Bulma sale en estos momentos tendré una muerte lenta y dolorosa...créeme.."-comentó Vegeta  
  
-"Si...muy lenta...y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que muera yo también..."-dijo Gok  
  
-"Ya llegué!!!!!"-dijo Krilin  
  
-"Por qué te demoraste tanto!!!!! Querías vernos morir, verdad?"-gritaron Vegeta y Gok  
  
-"Bueno, bueno, es que Yajirobe no las encontraba...tómenlas..."-dijo Krilin mientras les entregaba la bolsa con las semillas.  
  
Gokú se las dio a los pequeños, después de algunos segundos Goten y Trunks estaban saltando por toda la plataforma.  
  
-"Buena pelea Goten"-dijo Trunks sonriendo  
  
-"Sí!!! La próxima vez te venceré!!!...Gracias por la pelea!"-dijo Goten  
  
-"Está bien, pero no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente!!!"-dijo Trunks, luego le preguntó a su padre-"Qué tal lo hice OTOU-san?"  
  
-"Bien, la próxima vez golpea más abajo, justo en la boca del estómago"- explicó Vegeta  
  
-"Hi!!!!!"  
  
-"GOMEN NASAI OTOU-san, perdí..."-dijo Goten  
  
-"Está bien; tienes que practicar más, es todo"-respondió Gok  
  
-"Hi!!!!!"  
  
-"Vegeta-sama!!!!!!"-gritó Dende. Vegeta volteo la cabeza hacia la voz..- "Bulma-san acaba de desmayarse!!!"  
  
-"NANI!!"  
  
Pronto todos lo que estaban en la plataforma divina corrieron hacia adentro del templo. Allí estaba Bulma, tirada en el suelo. Vegeta corrió a levantar a su esposa, pero fue rechazado por la luz azul que la envolvía. Ella empezó a levitar inconscientemente junto a la pequeña espada y después de algún tiempo se puso de pie...sorprendentemente ella despertó.  
  
-"Bulma!!! Qué te pasó?"-preguntó Tenshin Han  
  
-"No lo sé...sólo recuerdo que estaba mirando el libro que Dende tenía entre sus manos y luego...no recuerdo nada más!"  
  
-"Te desmayaste Bulma...eso pasó, lo más extraño es que no nos dimos cuenta de nada hasta que estuviste tirada en el suelo"-dijo Chichi  
  
-"Miren la espada aún está flotando!"-dijeron Trunks y Goten  
  
Vegeta, el cual ya se había recuperado después del impacto, se dirigió a su esposa y le preguntó:  
  
-"No escuchaste nada en tu subconsciente?"  
  
-"...sólo un par de palabras que me decían..."  
  
Pero, antes de que ella pudiera terminar de responderle, toda la habitación empezó a oscurecerse, fue entonces cuando todos sintieron una presencia extraña, un aura negra y maligna que inundaba todo el lugar. Después de algunos momentos se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos, una voz dijo:  
  
"He venido por la espada"  
  
-"Quién eres?!?!"-preguntó Gok  
  
"Lamento mi falta de educación. Mi nombre es Horayo, príncipe, gobernante y dueño de 'El Clan de la Magia Negra', a lo que nosotros le llamamos 'Schwarz Zauberei'. Vengo por lo que es mío."  
  
Dijo el chico mientras el aura negra desaparecía de la habitación y se acumulaba en su ser. Después de algunos segundos, se pudo ver a una figura fina. Horayo era un hombre alto, de cabello blanco y corto, de ojos rojos y tez clara. Usaba un uniforme azul oscuro y una capa color granate.  
  
-"Así que tú eres la 'dueña' del poder de la espada?"-preguntó Horayo dirigiéndose a Bulma; rápidamente se tele transportó a su lado y tocándole la mejilla le dijo-"No sabía que la nueva guerrera era tan hermosa..."  
  
-"Suélteme!!!!!! Pero quién se ha creído que es?!?!?!?!?!"-dijo Bulma mientras corría al lado de Vegeta-"Estúpido!"-le gritó después. Mientras estaba al costado de Vegeta, ella deslizó la espada entre las manos de él, de tal forma que Horayo no se percatara de que ella tenía el objeto de cristal.  
  
-"Rebelde...jajajaja, supieron escogerla bien."-caminando hacia donde ella estaba empezó a decir-"No deberías de ponerte en mi contra...sólo había una raza la cual nos podía vencer...pero ahora no estoy seguro de eso. Ven pequeña, no te haré daño...sólo quiero la espada, es todo."  
  
Bulma empezó a retroceder, entonces Vegeta se puso en medio de los dos y dijo:-"Podrías decirme qué raza era?"  
  
-"Los Saiyas...Pero, desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo atrás..."-respondió Horayo y luego dirigiéndose nuevamente a Bulma le preguntó –"Vas a venir o tengo que ir por ti linda?"  
  
-"...Vegeta..."-susurró Bulma  
  
-"Parece que tienes información equivoca con respecto a esa raza"-dijo Vegeta con una media sonrisa y los brazos cruzados–"Mi nombre es Vegeta, príncipe de los Saiyas, esposo de esta mujer totalmente desquiciada y de este mocoso endemoniado"  
  
-"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Pero, el planeta... ustedes...todos deberían de estar muertos!!!!"-dijo un asombrado Horayo.  
  
-"Así debería de ser...si no fuese porque a los niños los enviamos en misiones de conquista"-respondió Vegeta  
  
-"Además..."-dijo Gokú-"Vegeta no es el único Saiya restante"  
  
Horayo estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que el 'temido' Príncipe de los Saiyas, haya sobrevivido a aquella explosión, ni que otros Saiyas estén junto a él, mucho menos que la nueva guerrera sea la Reina de los Saiyas. Sin embargo la maldición de su gente no pudo quedar en nada, es imposible que la descendiente de los Celestials se haya casado con el Príncipe de aquella raza poderosa, puesto que la maldición consistía en la muerte inmediata (hasta donde él sabía), entonces cómo era posible que...  
  
-"Dime preciosa guerrera...Cuál es tu nombre?"-preguntó Horayo  
  
-"ESO ES ALGO QUE A USTED NO DEBERÍA IMPORTARLE!!!!!!!!!!"-respondió Bulma agresivamente  
  
-"Trunks, lleva a tu madre a la casa!"-ordenó Vegeta acercándose a su hijo.  
  
-"DEMO...OTOU-san!!!!!"-exclamó Trunks, sin embargo, entendió lo que decía su padre al recibir la pequeña espada-"SAA, KAA-san" (DEMO significa 'Pero' y SAA significa 'Vamos')  
  
Bulma miró a Vegeta y a través de sus ojos, ella entendió a lo que se refería. Así que no vaciló es seguir a su hijo. Pronto desaparecieron.  
  
"Así que tratas de protegerla de lo inevitable verdad?"-dijo Horayo  
  
-"Qué es lo inevitable?!?!"-preguntó Gok  
  
-"Yo, Horayo, Príncipe de Thas Schwarz Zauberei (La Magia Negra), vine a este planeta para obtener la espada que nos llevará a la gloria; más aquella guerrera me ha impresionado por completo y la llevaré conmigo, a mi reino, cueste lo que me cueste. Según las escrituras mágicas la guerrera tendrá que casarse con el más fuerte del universo jajajajajajajajajajajaja y ese seré YO!"  
  
-"Pues según los Celestials ella debía casarse con el Príncipe de los Saiyas y eso hizo!"-dijo Vegeta-"Ahora...quieres saber quién es el más fuerte del universo?"  
  
-"Ahora no lucharé contigo...será en el debido momento"  
  
-"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOUSHITE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"-preguntó Gok  
  
-"En el momento apropiado, con las hechiceras apropiadas...algún día, no muy lejano, nos volveremos a encontrar Príncipe de los Saiyas. Disfruta al lado de tu esposa, mientras puedas..."-dijo Horayo desapareciendo de la habitación.  
  
-"Espera...Yo quiero pelear!!!!!!"-gritó Gok  
  
-"IMBECIL!!!! Kakarotto, vamos a Cápsula Corp. Dile a todos que regresen de donde vinieron y dile a Dende que viene con nosotros!"-ordenó Vegeta  
  
-"Hi!!!!!!"-dijo Gokú comprendiendo a su amigo.  
  
Y así sucedió. Todos regresaron a sus casas muy preocupados por lo que estaba sucediendo. Krilin le dijo a Gokú que no dudaran en llamarlos y que a 18 le gustaría pelear si fuese necesario. Yamcha le dijo a Vegeta que cuidara de Bulma, fue más o menos lo que escuchó de todo lo que le estaba diciendo porque sabía que tenía que hacerlo de todas formas, sin embargo, no le gustó que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Gohan regresó con Chichi a casa y Tenshin Han junto a Chaoz decidieron contarle todo lo ocurrido al maestro Roshi, para luego regresar a las montañas a entrenar. Piccolo, Dende, Goten, Vegeta y Gokú se dirigieron a Cápsula Corp.  
  
Cuando llegaron a Cápsula Corp.; encontraron a Bulma.  
  
-"Qué pasó? Están bien?"-preguntó Bulma preocupada.  
  
-"Sí, no se preocupe Bulma-san"-respondió Dende  
  
-"El mocoso?"-preguntó Vegeta  
  
-"Arriba en su habitación"  
  
-"Dende, tenemos que hablar"-dijo Piccolo  
  
-"Hi!!!! Con permiso Bulma-san, Vegeta-sama"  
  
-"Sigue Dende, no te preocupes..."  
  
-"Hmp!"  
  
-"Goten, cariño, ve a jugar con Trunks ok?"-dijo Bulma  
  
-"Hi! Bulma-san"-dijo Goten, y pronto subió las escaleras y se encaminó hacia la habitación de su amigo.  
  
Algunos segundos más tarde, después de que Goten entrara al cuarto de su amigo, Dende y Piccolo salieron de 'la habitación de recepción para familiares y amigos', como el Papá de Bulma solía llamarla, y Dende dijo:  
  
-"Bulma-san...Piccolo tiene algo que decirle..."  
  
-"Tu entrenamiento comienza mañana"-dijo Piccolo muy serio.  
  
Fin del 3er. capítulo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bueno les gustó???? Espero que sí, y que me manden los Reviews para saber que opinan. Es todo, hasta la proxima. Dark-Persephone


	4. El entrenamiento

**Capítulo 4# El entrenamiento  
**  
-"Entrenamiento!!! De qué estás hablando?!"-dijo Bulma  
  
-"Es recomendable que empieces a entrenar onechan"-dijo Gok  
  
-"Haz todo lo que te diga el nameksiano; te servirá...y no pongas pretextos ni tu mirada de 'cachorro indefenso' porque no te ayudará en nada!"-aclaró Vegeta  
  
-"Y ustedes que derecho tienen para decirme que es lo que YO debo hacer?!?!"-preguntó Bulma a todos los que estaban allí.  
  
-"Yo soy tu esposo"-dijo Vegeta  
  
-"Yo soy tu mejor amigo"-dijo Gok  
  
-"...Y yo tu próximo entrenador..."-dijo Piccolo  
  
-"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Cómo crees que voy a entrenar YO, CONTIGO?!?!?!?!?! Me matarías con sólo un ataque...yo no soy Gohan!!!!!"- exclamó Bulma  
  
-"Lo sabemos Bulma-san y es por eso que Piccolo le enseñará a usar magia y sacar el potencial que tiene ahora por la espada"-explicó Dende  
  
-"Sí...y no digas más tonterías, empezarás a entrenar cuando este nameksiano lo crea conveniente"-dijo Vegeta, luego agregó-"Pero, si te sucede algo alguien pagará!"-agregó mirando a Piccolo algo sonrojado.  
  
-"Vamos Vegeta, no pasará nada..."-comentó Gokú.  
  
-"Kakarotto...te cierro la boca a golpes o la cierras tu!?!"-dijo Vegeta  
  
-"Es mi mejor amiga y también quiero lo mejor para ella!"-contestó Gok  
  
-"Pero no es tu esposa!"  
  
-"Pero es mi amiga!!!!"  
  
-"Ya basta!!!!!, estoy cansada de que ustedes 2 siempre estén peleando!"- interrumpió Bulma y luego dirigiéndose a Piccolo dijo:-"Está bien Piccolo, empezaremos mañana."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en la noche...  
  
Bulma entró a darse un baño.-_Fue un día muy largo_- pensó cansada.-_Aún creo que no debería de darle mucha importancia a esto pero...-_en eso, Bulma sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y dijo:  
  
-"Gokú, ya te he dicho que no entres a la ducha conmigo mientras Vegeta esté en casa!"  
  
-"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
-"Vegeta, ya sabía que eras t  
  
-"Ese idiota..."

-"Crees que seria capaz de engañarte?"  
  
-"No..."- Vegeta besó su cuello y olió perfume del cabello aguamarina –"si el te hubiese tocado, su olor quedaría impregnado en tu cuerpo..."- y siguió besándola, mientras escuchaba los suspiros de su esposa.  
  
Bulma, sin rechazar sus caricias, sonrió y agregó-"Cielo, él no se atrevería a entrar...sabe bien lo que le haría si lo vuelve a hacer..."  
  
Vegeta la apartó y la volteó bruscamente-"NANI?!?!?!?!?! Así que ya lo hizo?"  
  
Bulma trató de no reírse ante los celos de su príncipe, si así lo hubiese hecho, entonces no tendrían el momento de intimidad que los dos estaban buscando, sólo atinó a decir-"Éramos niños Vegeta...estábamos en busca de las esferas y tú ni siquiera sabías que la tierra existía!"  
  
Y recibió como respuesta una puñalada de doble filo-"Si sabía, lo que pasa es que me parecía un planeta insignificante, con personas estúpidas"  
  
-"Para tu información, por si aún no se ha enterado 'Sr. Terco, engreído, fuerte y sabelotodo', usted tiene un hijo con un 'estúpida' ok?"- el tono de voz que empleó no fue hiriente, sin embargo sus palabras tenían doble significado.  
  
Vegeta miró a su esposa con detenimiento, y estudió sus ojos, esos maravillosos ojos que lo habían capturado su corazón hace mucho tiempo. La acercó sin vacilaciones para sentir su cuerpo junto al de el, y cuando ya no había ni un centímetro que los separe, dijo -"Tú no eres estúpida...por algo tengo un hijo contigo"- y empezó acariciar su cuerpo con los labios.  
  
-"..Vegeta...basta, por qué siempre tienes que besarme allí?"  
  
-"Porque sé que te gusta..."  
  
-"Ya basta!...Vegeta...no...está bien, está bien, pero espera que estemos en la cama ok?"  
  
-"No"  
  
-"Vegeta...oye..."  
  
_ -"KAA-san...OTOU-san...dónde están?"_  
  
-"Sí Trunks ya vamos...Vegeta ya suéltame..."-dijo Bulma-"No escuchas a tu hijo?"  
  
-"Mocoso de ...!!!!"-dijo Vegeta mientras soltaba a su mujer. Se puso una toalla en la cintura y salió de la ducha. Cuando vio a su hijo le dijo:- "Desde mañana harás más de 60 000 planchas, entendiste?!"  
  
-"Vegeta!!!...Qué pasa Trunks?"-preguntó Bulma, dulcemente, saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.  
  
-"No me digan que ustedes dos estaban haciendo la historia de 'La abejita y la flor'?"-preguntó Trunks-"Si es así yo los dejo...Buenas noches!"  
  
-"ALTO!"  
  
-"Dime OTOU-san?"  
  
-"Qué es eso de la 'historia'?"  
  
-"Yo sé todo lo de la abejita y la flor...y es que a veces, cuando yo era más pequeño, quería entrar a su cuarto, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y habían unos sonidos que eran parecidos a..."  
  
-"BASTA!!!!!!!!"-dijo Bulma algo ruborizada.  
  
-"Tú cómo sabes eso, apenas tienes 8 años!!!"-preguntó Vegeta  
  
-"Es que ustedes son tan escandalosos..."  
  
-"Trunks! Ya es tarde pequeño mío, así que es mejor que vayas a dormir..."-dijo Bulma apurada.  
  
-"Ok...entonces los dejo...sigan haciendo...lo que estaban haciendo, pero no hagan mucho ruido ok?"-dijo Trunks saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Vegeta y Bulma se miraron las caras; luego ella preguntó:  
  
-"De verdad hacemos mucho ruido?"  
  
-"Nunca te haz quedado callada"  
  
-"Porque se que te gusta, además, no he escuchado queja alguna..."-dijo Bulma sonriendo. Se acercó a él y dándole un beso en los labios, cerró la puerta y apagó las luces de la habitación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente; en Secretaría General...  
  
-"Bulma-san...Estoy buscando a la Sra. Bulma Briefs."-dijo Dende, que estaba aún en el primer piso de Cápsula Corp. junto con Piccolo.  
  
-"Sí, espere un momento por favor, me comunicaré con ella..."-respondió la secretaria, que levantando el auricular y marcando unos números en el teléfono, después de esperar un momento dijo:  
  
_-"Sra. Bulma, buenos días...tiene visita"-  
_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el piso número 7...  
  
-"Bulma está ocupada. Quién es?!"  
  
_ -"Buenos días Sr. Vegeta.  
Un joven llamado Dende está buscando a la Sra. Bulma y está con otra  
persona llamada Piccolo"-  
_  
-"Déjalos pasar!"  
  
_-"Sí Sr. Con su permiso..."-_  
  
-"...Y por eso interrumpen mi desayuno...patéticos terrícolas"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Secretaría General  
  
-"Está bien Sr. Dende, Sr. Piccolo; pueden pasar. Por favor usen el tercer ascensor que está a la mano derecha"-dijo Micky.  
  
-"ARIGATOU."-dijo Dende-"SAA Piccolo"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en casa de Bulma...  
  
-"KONICHIWA Vegeta-sama"  
  
-"Sí, sí..."  
  
-"Y Bulma-san?  
  
-"Bañándose..."  
  
-"Y el pequeño Trunks?"  
  
-"Durmiendo..."  
  
-"Bulma-san... se demorará mucho?"  
  
-"Jajajajajajajajajajaja...no tienes ni idea!"  
  
-"Vegeta tenemos que hablar contigo!"-dijo Piccolo muy serio.  
  
Vegeta miró a los nameksianos. Piccolo tenía una cara seria y Dende tenía una mirada de preocupación.  
  
-"Qué es?"-preguntó Vegeta, sin dejar de comer  
  
-"Vegeta-sama...Bulma-san está en peligro"-comentó Dende-"Ella aún no sabe manejar ningún tipo de magia y lo peor de todo es que el Príncipe Horayo enviará dentro de poco enemigos muy poderosos. Usted sabe que los Saiyajines no podrán hacer nada ante este acontecimiento...sólo podrán mirar y confiar en la suerte."  
  
Vegeta paró de comer, tomó un poco de jugo, se limpió la boca con una servilleta y guardando la comida en el refrigerador dijo:  
  
-"Lo sé..."  
  
-"Qué piensas hacer?"-preguntó Piccolo  
  
-"Nada...ella tiene que resolverlo sola..."  
  
-"Vegeta, sabes que es peligroso verdad? Dende tradujo otra parte del libro la cual dice que no tardará mucho para que el mar negro y el rojo se junten. Depende de eso que las _'Newn Türen'_ (nueve puertas) se abran, entonces será cuando el mal caiga en este planeta, otra vez..."  
  
-"Lo sé..."  
  
-"Es lo único que puedes decir?"  
  
-"Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA!!!! NO PUEDO HACER NADA PARA AYUDARLA CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO...ella tendrá que resolverlo sola...ni si quiera Kakarotto podrá vencerlos, tú mismo haz dicho que los Saiyas no pueden hacer nada al respecto..."  
  
-"Entonces..."  
  
-"Entonces nada, sólo nos queda esperar..."  
  
-"Vegeta-sama...nosotros haremos lo posible por ayudar a Bulma-san a defenderse. Sin embargo, necesitamos su ayuda. En el libro decía que..."- pero Dende fue interrumpido por Bulma...  
  
-"Ya estoy lista!!!!"-dijo Bulma bajando las escaleras.  
  
-"Hablaremos más tarde de esto Dende."-dijo Vegeta  
  
-"Hi Vegeta-sama"  
  
-"De qué hablaban?"-preguntó Bulma  
  
-"De nada que te importe... apúrate que ya tienes que empezar."-dijo Vegeta  
  
-"YA!!! Está bien... qué carácter!!!"-respondió ella  
  
-"Bulma-san, ya es hora de empezar"-dijo Dende  
  
-"Sí está bien; vamos al jardín"  
  
-"Hi!"  
  
Así que todos fueron al jardín incluyendo Vegeta que estaba listo para entrenar en la máquina de gravedad; según él, Trunks necesitaba comenzar por algo relativamente fácil a pesar de que estaba bien preparado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"KAA-san...OTOU-san?"-preguntó el pequeño Trunks.  
  
Buscó en el cuarto de sus padres, pero sólo encontró a un robot cumpliendo la función programada del día. Luego se dirigió al Laboratorio, pero luego se percató de que su madre no había estado allí desde el primer incidente con la espada. Después buscó en la cocina, encontró varios platos sucios y envolturas regadas por toda la mesa...-OTOU-san estuvo aquí!-...pensó. Por último, y ya cansado de buscarlos, decidió sentir el 'KI' de su padre, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y de que el 'KI' de su madre se había incrementado mucho. Así que se dirigió hacia el patio de atrás, en donde los encontró.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"OTOU-san!!!!!!!!!!!Vas a entrenar?!?!?!?!?!?!"-preguntó el pequeño, que había salido corriendo de la casa.  
  
Vegeta escuchó la voz de Trunks, sabía que era tarde y que había perdido preciado tiempo para su entrenamiento. Se había quedado dormido y no sabía por qué. Generalmente, Vegeta estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a las 5:00 AM; sin embargo, por algún motivo extraño se levantó a las 9:00 de la mañana. Aún así sólo atinó a responderle un simple:  
  
-"Apúrate!"  
  
En unos minutos el pequeño Trunks ya estaba cambiado con la ropa de entrenamiento. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y dijo rápidamente:- "Konichiwa Dende-sama. Piccolo-sama!!!"-después de eso entró en la máquina de gravedad con su padre.  
  
-"Qué hacemos nosotros?"-preguntó Bulma  
  
-"Transfórmate!"-ordenó Piccolo  
  
-"Hi!"-dijo Bulma. Así que tomó la pequeña espada entre sus manos y pronunció la siguiente palabra:  
  
_ -"UMBLIDUNG!!!!!!!!"-_  
  
Una vez más apareció con el uniforme blanco y con el aura azul resplandeciente de su cuerpo.  
  
-"Bien, ahora te enseñaré a dar el primer paso...aprenderás a controlar tu 'KI'"-dijo Piccolo  
  
Y así empezaron el entrenamiento. Controlar el 'KI' no era fácil para Bulma, ella a comparación con los otros guerreros, nunca había peleado en toda su vida, si bien es cierto que la amiguita de Gohan aprendió a controlarlo con gran rapidez, ella no estaba muy segura de hacerlo a la misma velocidad. Sin embargo Piccolo le dijo que no había ningún problema, porque su 'KI' se había incrementado bastante comparado con el anterior, puesto que portaba la espada ahora; y después de un par de semanas Bulma controló su 'KI' lo suficientemente bien para seguir con el entrenamiento. Lo primero que aprendió, después de controlar su 'KI', fue el idioma de los Celestials. Ella aún no comprendía el por qué había hecho el conjuro anterior sin ni siquiera saber algo sobre el idioma; Dende le explicó que fue el propio espíritu de un Celestial el que la guió a pronunciar aquellas palabras, asi Dende se convirtió en el maestro del idioma, el cual Bulma dominó muy pronto puesto que era innato para ella el aprender con mayor rapidez. 

Piccolo le enseño a usar la telequinesia. Él decía que el principal entrenamiento para un guerrero era poder pelear mentalmente. Sin embargo, en este caso él le enseñaría a levantar, mover y sacudir algunas cosas, más no a pelar mentalmente ya que su condición era totalmente distinta a la de ellos. Dende se encargaría de profundizar las cosas puesto que tenía poderes curativos y la concentración dependía mucho de ellos. Así que empezó con pequeños objetos (cucharas, vasos, sillas), siguió con elementos (agua, fuego, viento), después empezó a sacudir la tierra y a detener ataques, al último aprendió cómo crear sus propias barreras y campos de energía para defenderse. Piccolo le enseñó a manejar la espada. Aprendió, primero, los movimientos básicos para la lucha; lo que era prácticamente imposible las primeras semanas. Luego, Dende le enseño a sacar los poderes del fuego y del agua que ésta tenía. Así, el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Solamente le faltaba aprender una sola cosa: Manejar El Tiempo. Sin embargo, ni Piccolo ni Dende sabían hacerlo. Para los nameksianos (en especial para Dende), manejar el tiempo era jugar a ser 'Kaioshines'; y eso era algo que los dioses no se lo permitirían nunca, así que lo dejaron de lado. Vegeta se dio cuenta de eso; a pesar de su duro y arduo entrenamiento con Trunks, él nunca dejaba de lado el entrenamiento de su mujer.  
  
Después de una largo periodo, Bulma ya estaba capacitada para luchar con otra persona y que mejor que con un Saiya.  
  
-"Bueno Bulma, es todo lo que te podemos enseñar"-dijo Piccolo  
  
-"Lo sé, y les agradezco por eso. Ya es tarde; por qué no se quedan?"- preguntó Bulma, ahora entendía porque Gohan confiaba tanto en su 'maestro', ella había aprendido a conocerlo y a apreciarlo mucho, sabía que no podía haber tenido mejor tutor, pero eso es algo que creía Piccolo no entendería, porque ella era una simple humana.  
  
-"GOMEN, GOMEN Bulma-san...es que no puedo dejar a Mr. Popo solo"-se disculpó Dende  
  
-"Yo iré con él también"-respondió Piccolo  
  
-Esta bien, no se preocupen. Mañana en la tarde haré una pequeña reunión, me gustaría que ustedes dos vengan... hace tiempo que no veo al resto de los chicos y la verdad es que el entrenamiento ha sido muy duro y no he tenido nada de tiempo libre...me gustaría verlos a todos de nuevo...los espero mañana?"  
  
-"Cuenta con nosotros Bulma-san!"-dijo Dende  
  
-"Qué es lo que tienes en mente Bulma?"-preguntó Piccolo, él por su parte aprendió que su discípula era muy astuta y que ya había pensado en muchas cosas antes de terminar el entrenamiento.  
  
-"Piccolo, no quiero ofenderte, mira el entrenamiento tiene que tener sus recompensas y la verdad es que quiero pelear con otra persona distinta a ti. Yo supongo que si peleo con un Saiya entonces sabría en que nivel estoy, pero, el pelear con Vegeta no me convence, además de que él no utilizaría todo su poder contra mí...así que he decidido preguntarle a otro Saiya..."-explicó Bulma  
  
-"Estaremos mañana aquí."-respondió Piccolo y con eso se fue.  
  
-"No te preocupes Bulma-san...sé que lo hará bien!"-dijo Dende dándole ánimos.  
  
-"ARIGATOU Dende!"-respondió Bulma  
  
Y después de estas palabras el joven KAMISAMA, regresó al templo sagrado.

En la noche...  
  
-"Escuché que vas a hacer una reunión mañana..."-dijo Vegeta  
  
-"Hi!"-respondió Bulma  
  
-"Bueno, y para qué?"  
  
-"Para que todos nos reunamos mañana... qué no es lógico?"  
  
-"Qué tienes en mente?"  
  
-"Ya verás..."  
  
-"Sé lo que estas pensando...estás segura de que eso quieres?"  
  
Bulma asintió. Vegeta se acercó a ella y después de acariciar su mejilla le dijo:  
  
-"Será lo que desees"  
  
Bulma sonrió, le dio un beso en los labios y después de eso los dos subieron a la habitación matrimonial. 

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma estaba llamando a todos sus amigos, les comentó acerca de la reunión que iba a hacer ella en la tarde. Todos estaban de acuerdo con asistir, querían saber qué tipo de entrenamiento le habían dado Piccolo y Dende y qué tanto había conseguido por si misma...- "Se van a sorprender!"-fue lo que respondió a cada unos de ellos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_En el proximo capítulo..._**

_-"Bulma han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que nos vimos...Qué tal el entrenamiento?"-_

_-"Gokú, necesito hablar contigo un minuto..."........... _

_-"Necesito que pelees conmigo."_

_-"Bulma...basta...esto ya no es un entrenamiento"-dijo Piccolo_

_-"Cállate!!!! Es cierto esto ya no es un entrenamiento..."-respondió ella, pero el tono de voz era totalmente distinto a como ella solía hablar._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado. Necesito disculparme por lo tarde del Update, pero los trabajos de mi clase no han sido nada sencillos. Un beso para todos ustedes, y por favor, manden reviews -

Dark - Persephone


	5. Una batalla incierta

Después de las llamadas correspondientes a todos sus amigos, a la tarde siguiente se celebró la reunión en casa de Bulma.  
  
-"Bulma han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que nos vimos...Qué tal el entrenamiento?"-preguntó Chichi  
  
-"Bastante bien, no fue muy difícil después que me acostumbré a la rutina..."-respondió ella muy contenta.  
  
-"Vegeta... cómo fue el entrenamiento de Bulma eh?"-preguntó Gok  
  
-"Eso es algo que dentro de poco lo sabrás..."-respondió el príncipe a su enemigo, pero más aún aliado y compañero de batalla.  
  
Así pues, todo el equipo Z junto a Dende; estaban reunidos en Cápsula Corp. compartiendo la reunión que Bulma había preparado. Todos se preguntaban que tipo de entrenamiento era el que Bulma había recibido, pero ninguno de ellos obtenía una respuesta que los satisfaga, fue entonces cuando Bulma se dirigió hacia Gokú y le dijo:  
  
-"Gokú, necesito hablar contigo un minuto..."  
  
-"Claro onechan, tú dirás..."  
  
Bulma hizo que Gokú la siguiera hasta el interior de la casa y cuando se encontraron solos, ella le dijo seriamente:  
  
-"Necesito que pelees conmigo."  
  
-"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-"Lo que escuchaste!"  
  
-"DEMO onechan..."  
  
-"Escucha...necesito que pelees conmigo, es por el entrenamiento que he recibido, y la verdad es que necesito un compañero de batalla. Eres el único que conozco...qué me dices?"  
  
-"Estás segura de eso, mi nivel de energía y poder es mucho más alto que el tuyo... además por qué yo? Vegeta también podría ayudarte si quiere un compañero de batalla..."  
  
-"Vegeta es mi esposo y el nunca pelearía conmigo con todas sus fuerzas... nunca se perdonaría si me sucediera algo...aunque él no lo quiera admitir..."  
  
-"Y Piccolo?"  
  
-"No es un mal maestro, pero ya me enseñó todo lo que sabe... por favor...si?!"-ella lo miró con sus ojos azules cristalinos.  
  
-"Onechan...no me mires así...onechan...está bien, está bien...pero primero tengo que hacer una consulta..."  
  
-"Qué consulta?"  
  
-"Tengo que preguntarle a Vegeta"  
  
Bulma dudó por unos minutos, sabía perfectamente que su esposo no esta de acuerdo con lo que iba a suceder en lo siguientes momentos, sin embargo, recordaba a la perfección que el príncipe le dijo alguna vez que los habitantes del planeta Vegeta eran muy poderosos y la fuerza era su orgullo; es por eso que ella tenía que asegurar su entrenamiento a como diera lugar, para no cometer errores; y que mejor aprendiendo de uno que había nacido en aquel desaparecido pero legendario planeta. Ella asintió, pues recordó también, que Vegeta había aceptado, en cierta forma, su "capricho" la noche anterior.  
  
Así, Gokú fue donde se encontraba Vegeta y le preguntó:  
  
-"Bulma quiere que pelee con ella... Estás de acuerdo Vegeta?"  
  
-"Hazlo..."-respondió él con una mirada muy seria.  
  
-"Está bien Vegeta, como tu digas..."  
  
"Gokú... ya?"-preguntó Bulma impaciente.  
  
-"En dónde onechan?"  
  
-"En el patio...ven"  
  
-"Ok!!"  
  
Bulma descubrió que debajo de los ojos fríos y calculadores de su esposo había mucha preocupación, así que acercándose le dijo_:-"Non vrejunduem, gottota zumagio bagtten"-_ qué significa:-"No te preocupes que todo saldrá bien..."-Bulma, al principio, no comprendía el idioma Saiya. Vegeta solía pensar en voz alta algunas veces, pero siempre en ese idioma. Ella trató de investigar por medio de los localizadores que, alguna vez, el príncipe, Nappa y Radditz trajeran a la tierra; después de años, consiguió entender los signos a la perfección a la perfección y pronto su pronunciación. Sin embargo, ellos sólo se comunicaban en ese idioma cuando estaban frente a varias personas, así nadie los comprendía. Entonces Vegeta le respondió:  
  
_-"Kiotta...soügajen...begttuminer hatten"-_ que significa –"Lo sé, pero...ten cuidado si?"  
  
-"Hi!"-respondió ella con una sonrisa.  
  
Luego Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Dende y los demás fueron al patio.  
  
-"No olvide lo que le enseñamos Bulma-san"-dijo Dende-"Cada vez que reciba un ataque protéjase con la barrera y el campo invisible, use todos los poderes del agua (Wasser) y el fuego (feur) y..."  
  
-"Dende, ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer"-interrumpió Piccolo y luego agregó-"No falles Bulma!"  
  
-"Sí, no te preocupes"-respondió Bulma  
  
Bulma miró por última vez a su familia y amigos. Luego suspiró y caminó hacia donde estaba Gokú.  
  
-"Bien, estoy lista! Y tú?"-preguntó ella.  
  
-"De verdad quieres hacer esto onechan?"  
  
-"Sí. Mira, si paso esta prueba entonces ya estaré lista para defenderme y a ustedes también, pero si no lo hago, será motivo para estudiar y entrenarme más...no te parece?"  
  
-"Está bien..."  
  
-"Hazlo con todas tus fuerzas...no te preocupes de nada"  
  
-"Está bien onechan...pero, tu me dirás cuando quieres que paremos para algún descanso o lo que quieras"  
  
-"Hi!"  
  
Y así, tomando el mango de la pequeña espada Bulma pronunció una vez más aquella palabra que traería a la poderosa guerrera. Bulma se transformó y Gokú elevó su KI hasta el SSJ2. Todos estaban algo nerviosos, nunca creyeron que Bulma se enfrentaría con su mejor amigo y su 'pequeño hermanito', como ella solía llamarlo cuando él era pequeño. Decidieron, entonces, no interferir en nada y prestar mucha atención a lo que sucediera en los próximos minutos. Así inició el combate.  
  
-"Bulma...no voy a ser condescendiente, entendiste?"-advirtió Gok  
  
-"No te he pedido que lo seas"-respondió ella  
  
-"Lista o no aquí voy!"  
  
Gokú empezó con un ataque directo. Bulma se sorprendió de lo rápido que era, sin embargo, eso no le hizo perder la concentración; así que puso la espada entre ella y él. Gokú la cogió fácilmente, pero de pronto Bulma sonrió y le dijo:-"Caíste amigo..._Kette_...(Cadenas)"

De pronto, las cadenas envueltas en el mango de la espada atraparon las muñecas de Gokú. -"Tú crees que con eso me vas a detener onechan?"-dijo él sonriendo; pero, pronto su sonrisa empezó a desvanecerse conforme las cadenas iban subiendo. Primero doblaron sus brazos, luego se fueron apoderando de su pecho y cintura, llegando a ajustar su cuello y por último sus piernas. Bulma sostenía la espada con fuerza, de esa forma él no podría zafarse fácilmente. Gokú ya no podía más, pues las cadenas empezaron a cortar la circulación de la sangre y ya no podía respirar, así que lanzó un Kame Hame Ha hacia donde estaba Bulma, con el poco movimiento libre que le quedaba. Ella se asustó al ver que la gran bola de energía se acercaba a ella rápidamente así que perdió la concentración y por ende soltó a Gokú.

-"Bulma la barrera!"-gritó Piccolo

_-"Unsichtbar barriere!!!_ (barrera invisible)"-gritó ella justo cuando la bola de energía colapsó en ella. Las cadenas volvieron hacia donde estaba la espada. Todos quedaron atónitos ante lo sucedido.

-"KAA-san!!!"-grito Trunks mientras corría hacia donde estaba el humo. Pero antes de que llegara, Vegeta se paró delante de él y lo miró fijamente. Entonces Trunks empezó a retroceder sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Gokú también estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó en hacerle daño a su única amiga, así que fue corriendo a ver lo que había sucedido con ella. Cuando llegó donde supuestamente estaba ella, su sorpresa fue aún más grande: -"Te confías demasiado amigo..._Himmlisch Wasser_ (agua celestial)"-dijo Bulma.

De pronto el cuerpo de Gokú estaba cubierto por un remolino de agua y la presión que esta tenía y la velocidad con que se movía, golpeaba su cuerpo fuertemente. Gokú empezó a aumentar su KI, de tal forma que la presión del agua fuera disminuyendo al igual que la velocidad. Después de unos segundos, el agua había desaparecido por completo.

-"Vaya Bulma, ahora comprendo porque quieren la espada...haz aprendido mucho."-comentó Gok

-"Si, Dende y Piccolo me han enseñado muchas cosas..."-respondió ella sonriendo

-"Ya veo...pero, aún te falta un pequeño factor que es muy importante para este tipo de combates..."

-"Y cuál es"

-"Experiencia"-dijo Vegeta

Bulma volteo a verlo, él tenía razón, a ella le faltaba mucha experiencia. Gokú y Vegeta, ya llevaban años peleando, así que sabían como amortiguar golpes o caídas, pero ella... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando en ese momento Gokú se tele transportó al lado de ella y, sorprendiéndola por completo por su falta de concentración en la batalla, él le quitó la espada. Bulma había quedado completamente indefensa en ese momento, pero luego recordó las enseñanzas de Piccolo:-"_Si te quitan la espada, usa la telequinesia, puesto que ésta aún está concentrada en ti."_- y así lo hizo. Gokú hizo una pequeña concentración de su KI que colapsaría en el estómago de Bulma, sin embargo, ella decidió usar la barrera invisible y un par de trucos más, entonces dijo:

-"_Unsichtbar barriere!!!_ (barrera invisible)"-la barrera empezó a aparecer y mientras estaba siendo protegida por ésta, ella se concentró e hizo que la tierra se empezara a mover, de tal forma que Gokú por el susto dejó de formar la esfera de energía, luego ella hizo que los objetos empezaran a moverse de un lado a otro, pronto estos objetos eran estrellados contra Gokú. Bulma sabía que Gokú tenía miedo a las agujas desde siempre; entonces, ella pensó en dónde éstas se encontraban y después de ubicarlas dentro de su casa hizo que todas ellas, incluyendo las del laboratorio, empezaran a salir de Cápsula Corp. e ir en dirección hacia donde estaba Gokú. Cuando las vio, él se asustó mucho, y así perdió la energía que había formado entre sus manos. Empezó a correr como si fuese un carnerito descarriado por todo el patio. Bulma aprovecho ésta oportunidad para poder lanzarle una esfera de 'viento' que ella había estado preparando. Sin embargo, esta no era una simple esfera de viento. Ella sopló con suavidad el pequeño tornado que se había formado en la palma de su mano, entonces éste 'tornado' empezó a acercarse a Gokú sin que él se diera cuenta

-"Papá cuidado!!!!!"-gritaron Gohan y Goten

Gokú volteo hacia donde estaba Bulma y cuando una aguja estaba cerca de él, Gokú empezó a gritar como si lo estuvieran matando, pero para horror de si mismo, el pequeño 'tornado' ingresó por su boca y luego desapareció dentro de si.

Todos estaban totalmente sorprendidos, hasta el mismo Piccolo, quien no recordaba haberle enseñado ese tipo de ataques y Dende, quien no recordaba haber leído algo así en el libro.

Bulma entonces empezó a reír, como si estuviese poseída y entró en un trance, luego cogió la espada que estaba tirada en el suelo y volvió a usar las cadenas para atraparlo contra la pared de Cápsula Corp. después dijo lo siguiente:

-"Gokú acabas de perder, cuanto más luches contigo mismo por controlar esa pequeña esfera que esta dentro de tu cuerpo, más perderás tu alma y tus poderes."

-"Bulma...basta...esto ya no es un entrenamiento"-dijo Piccolo

-"Cállate!!!! Es cierto esto ya no es un entrenamiento..."-respondió ella, pero el tono de voz era totalmente distinto a como ella solía hablar.

Bulma empezó a apretar la cadena que estaba a la altura del cuello de Gokú, ahorcándolo. En ese momento, Vegeta estiró su brazo y con el dedo índice le disparó un rayo a Bulma atravesando la barrera de protección. Ella perdió concentración completamente y luego saliendo de su trance, cayó en el suelo, inconciente.

Las cadenas empezaron a encogerse al igual que la espada, entonces fue cuando Bulma perdió la transformación y se desmayó. Gokú calló de rodillas al suelo, totalmente herido y sangrando. Gohan y Goten fueron a ayudar a su padre. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había sucedido en el último momento; ninguno se imaginó que ha Gokú se le haya hecho muy difícil aquella batalla, sin embargo, lo más increíble fue que ninguno de sus rayos pudo traspasar las barreras hechas por Bulma, ni el _Kame Hame Ha_, pero un simple rayo de Vegeta bastó para que cayera inconciente e indefensa.

Vegeta se dirigió hacia donde estaba Bulma, Trunks corrió a ayudar a su madre.

-"Trunks, llévala a la sala"-ordenó su padre

-"Hi"

-"Vegeta necesitamos hablar..."-dijo Piccolo

Vegeta no respondió nada, simplemente se dirigió adentro de Cápsula Corp. seguido por los demás invitados.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya cuando todos estaban adentro... -"Dende, por favor, ayuda a mi padre"-dijo el pequeño Goten -"Hi, Goten" Dende curó a Gokú y después de eso fue a ver a Bulma. Ella no estaba tan herida como Gokú. Dende miró a Vegeta y le dijo:  
  
-"Vegeta-sama...Usted cree que es conveniente hablar con todos al respecto?"  
  
-"..."  
  
-"Vegeta, la situación es muy crítica ahora... Bulma, no fue la misma en los últimos instantes, y creo que lo sabes a la perfección!"-dijo Piccolo  
  
-"Gokú estas bien?"-preguntó Chichi. Todos voltearon a verlo.  
  
-"Si"  
  
-"Papá, que fue del pequeño tornado eh?"-preguntó Goten  
  
-"Despareció cuando Bulma perdió la transformación"-Gokú miró a Vegeta y luego le dijo:-"ARIGATOU GOSAIMAS Vegeta"  
  
-"Pudiste haber muerto Kakarotto. Ella te hubiera matado."  
  
-"Lo sé...tiene un poder increíble..."-luego se dirigió a Piccolo-"La entrenaste bien, ese poder fue sorprendente"  
  
-"Yo no le enseñe ese poder y menos Dende!"-dijo Piccolo  
  
-"Es cierto Gokú-sama, cuando usted estaba amarrado con las cadenas, la que las manejaba no era Bulma...si no otra persona..."  
  
-"Explícate!"-ordenó Vegeta  
  
-"Eso es lo que teníamos que decirle Vegeta-sama..."-empezó diciendo Dende  
  
-"Así es Vegeta, hay un riesgo del cual ella no se podrá salvar fácilmente..."  
  
Entonces todos empezaron a prestar atención a lo que Piccolo y Dende iban a decir...  
  
-"Bulma no puede usar la espada por mucho tiempo...Hay una maldición la cual los antiguos magos de Schwarz Zauberei hicieron sobre todos los descendiente de la Princesa Karia. Explícales Dende..."  
  
-"Así es... la primera maldición consistía en que el alma de la guerrera elegida sería poseída por uno de los miembros de este clan y el más importante, sinedo ésta una sacerdotisa que murió en manos de un Saiyajin... y la segunda es que la descendiente de la princesa Karia tendría muerte inmediata si es que se casaba con uno de los Príncipes de la raza Saiya, en este caso usted Vegeta-sama..."  
  
-"De ser así Bulma ya hubiera muerto..."-respondió él.  
  
-"Pero...Bulma recién acaba de ser descubierta como la nueva guerrera...entonces no morirá dentro de poco?"-preguntó Chichi  
  
-"No...la muerte es inmediata...sea o no descubierta como guerrera..."- explicó Piccolo  
  
-"Entonces...si ella no es la descendiente de la Princesa Karia...quién es?"-preguntó Gohan  
  
Hubo un silencio fúnebre en toda la habitación...nadie sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta, hasta que Krilin interrumpió bruscamente  
  
-"Yo tengo otra pregunta...Cuándo se casó Bulma con Vegeta?"  
  
Inmediatamente todas las miradas se dirigieron al príncipe Saiyajin, incluyendo la de su pequeño orgullo...Trunks. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar del planeta...  
  
-"Mi señora...hemos llegado al planeta tierra...aquí debería estar la espada mágica..."  
  
-"Está bien... ahora, me toca ir por ella..."------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Persephone: Fin del 4to capítulo. muajajajajaja...Antes de seguir con mi risa macabra tengo que pedirles disculpas, por la demora del capítulo, pero es que tenía demasiados trabajos en la u, y no me daba tiempo para poder editar y poner este capitulo...Espero que le haya gustado, y por favor MANDEN REVIEWS, se los agradecería mucho. Si tienen algun comentario o alguna sugerencia para la historia, no se preocupen que todo sera leído con mucha antención. GRACIAS por apoyarme hasta ahora. Besos para todos. Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( y no se preocupen esta vez haré el update más rápido).


	6. De Saiya a Saiya

Oscuridad. Oscuridad completa sin el mas mínimo rastro de luz, era todo lo que se veía cuando ella atravesaba cada una de las calles de la ciudad. Una mujer de cabellos cortos y dorados, con los ojos verdes y de fina figura, lograba apagar la luz del sol, sumiendo bajo tinieblas, en cada paso que daba, a la indefensa ciudad. Junto a ella, un hombre de cabellos blancos como la nieve y los ojos lilas resplandecientes pero penetrantes a la misma vez, llamaba la atención de los asombrados habitantes; sin que estos emitieran emoción alguna, quedaban cubiertos por la sombra andante, sumiéndose en un trance completo y actuando como si fueran simples marionetas, como recipientes vacíos sin su esencia. Así no sólo se oscurecía la ciudad, sino también, la visión de cada persona que allí se encontraba. Conforme los extraños iban avanzando, más se acercaban a su destino. Las intenciones de cada uno de ellos eran iguales a excepción de uno que deseaba, más que otra cosa, conocer a la portadora de la espada, pues cuando se tuvo que presentar ante ella fue por una ilusión, que siendo cierta, no dejaba de ser un sueño.  
  
-"Nazul, cuanto falta para llegar?"- dijo la chica.  
  
-"No mucho, siendo precisos unos 15 minutos si seguimos caminando"-  
  
-"Y seguiremos caminando, la teletransportación sólo los turbaría, además necesito ordenar algunas ideas"-  
  
-"Las almas de los ciudadanos son suficientes? Crees que sirvan por completo a la espada?"-  
  
-"Así es, son esenciales para que la espada mantenga el poder que necesitamos, de lo contrario aquella persona que la porta, puede tener serios problemas"-  
  
-"Piensas quitársela de todas formas?"-  
  
La muchacha se detuvo, miró fijamente a su guardián y después de meditar por algunos segundos, respondió:  
  
-"Es por eso que necesito caminar...Aún no lo sé con exactitud. Necesito conversar con el Kamisama de este planeta para saber hasta donde el Clan de la Magia Negra 'Schwarz Zuberei' ha llevado esta situación"-  
  
-"Iria...el ritual para abrir las 7 puertas aún no se ha iniciado, lo mejor sería presentarnos correctamente ante la portadora y explicarle lo que ella aún desconoce...Recuerda que estas aquí para guiarla, pero de no haber desarrollado poder alguno, entonces podrás quitarle su alma junto con...bueno tu sabes.."-  
  
-"El desarrollo de sus poderes me interesa Nazul, puesto que sin su ayuda nunca conseguiremos avanzar. Está bien, tenemos que presentarnos ante ella, dudo que aún sepa usar los poderes de la espada a la perfección y puede que ya tenga un problema mayor."-  
  
-"Como digas Iria, pero tendrá que ser de inmediato, cada segundo es muy importante y no podemos esperar mas..."-  
  
La ansiedad que demostró Nazul sorprendía a Iria enormemente. _Cuales serán sus verdaderas intenciones-_ se preguntó así misma. Pronto siguieron caminando y la misma sombra los seguía, dejando la ciudad vacía, sin vida. Las almas eran recolectadas con cada paso dado.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
En Capsula Corp.  
  
-"Haber, déjame pensar..."- Dijo Gok  
  
-"Tu?!?! Pensar?!?! Fabriquemos una simple ecuación: Kakarotto pensar = 0, conjunto nulo, vacío. Esas dos palabras nunca van en una misma oración"- Dijo Vegeta mientras reía.  
  
Gokú miró a Vegeta reír y se dio cuenta que había cambiado demasiado, si bien es cierto aún era orgulloso, la máscara que usaba para no demostrar sus sentimientos estaba desapareciendo, lenta pero progresivamente. Gokú había decido hablar con Vegeta a solas, puesto que era un pregunta demasiado incómoda para ser respondida por el príncipe, en especial teniendo toda una audiencia. Por otro lado, Vegeta accedió a esta conversación de "Saiya a Saiya", como Kakarotto había decidido nombrarla, por dos razones fundamentales: la primera, porque los terrícolas no entenderían ni una sola palabra de lo que él trataría de explicar, puesto que su patética cultura era completamente distinta, ya que ellos, solamente hacían una promesa de palabras que podían romper en cualquier momento, en cambio los Saiyas entregaban recuerdos, alma, cuerpo y corazón a aquellas parejas elegidas, siendo, obviamente un paso muy difícil de dar. Y la segunda razón pero la más importante, es que su único hijo, el nuevo príncipe de la raza guerrera mas fuerte del universo, lo miraba ansiosamente esperando una respuesta; y esos ojos – iguales a los de su madre en todo aspecto – lo estaban 'matando' poco a poco.  
  
-"Vegeta..."-  
  
-"No Kakarotto, nunca nos casamos"- dijo el príncipe, dejando de reír y con un tono muy serio, anticipándose a la pregunta de Gokú.  
  
-"Pero...Bulma no dijo nada al respecto? Es que me resulta difícil comprenderlo, porque uno de sus sueños era encontrar a un príncipe encantador que se casara con ella; y un príncipe encontró, pero que parte de encantador se olvidaría Kamisama?..."-  
  
-"Kakarotto...voy a..."-  
  
-"No, no, no...no te enojes, es sólo que me parece extraño eso es todo; y que Bulma tenga un hijo contigo sin haberse casado, es mas extraño aún..."-  
  
-"No me hagas hablar de ti!!!! Te casaste porque pensaste que eso era comida!!!! Eso es lo más increíble que he escuchado en toda mi vida – no te lo voy a negar – sin embargo, sé que esa no fue la única decisión que tomaste para unirte a tu arpía...digo esposa...Qué más hiciste?"-  
  
-"Chichi no es ninguna arpía!!!...y bueno, yo...pues..."- Exclamó Gokú, Vegeta sólo atinó a levantar una ceja cuando el joven Saiya se sonrojaba levemente.  
  
-"La mordiste o no?"- terminó preguntado el mayor de los dos.  
  
-"Sí...alto!!! Cómo sabes eso?...no me digas que haz visto a Chichi desnu..."-  
  
-"NO!!!! Kamisama me salve de ese destino!!! Sería mejor morir antes de que mis pobres ojos soportaran esa desgracia!!!!"-  
  
-"Vegeta!!!!!...bueno, entonces como sabes???"- preguntó Gokú muy confundido. Vegeta dejó que lentamente su compañero de batalla empezara a unir las ideas. Kakarotto, o Gokú como su esposa solía llamarlo, también era un Saiyajin, criado o no en la Tierra, con recuerdos o no sobre su misión, como guerrero seguía guardando los mismos instintos y uno de ellos era la famosa marca en el cuello de la pareja elegida. Así después de unos minutos Gokú acertó con la respuesta.  
  
-"LA MORDISTE?!?!?!?!?!"-  
  
-"Si"- respondió Vegeta como si le hubieran preguntado si el cielo es azul o no –"Ahora entiendes el porque no estamos casados?"-  
  
-"Tengo la idea principal, pero...eso no significa que estas unido a ella, como en el matrimonio?"-  
  
_Ahora sí se complicó todo-_ pensó Vegeta, pero después de ver la cara preocupada de Gokú, decidió explicarle, al fin y al cabo, el también merecía conocer el porqué.  
  
-"Kakarotto, presta atención porque no lo diré 2 veces...cuando un Saiyajin nace, tiene distintos tipos de lazos. El primero lo obtienes cuando matas a tu primer enemigo, ese lazo es importante, puesto que es la primera forma que tienes de identificarte con tu raza, con la sangre que corre por tus venas; en mi caso ocurrió a los 3 años de edad y no recuerdo quien fue..."-  
  
-"Entonces como sabes a que edad fue?"-  
  
-"Porque me lo dijo mi padre, ahora me dejas terminar?!"- preguntó un exaltado Vegeta, detestaba ser interrumpido.  
  
-"Si..."-  
  
-"El segundo lazo lo tienes con tus compañeros de batallas. En Vejitasei solían juntar, dependiendo de las clases sociales, a los Saiyajines y los enviaban en misiones de conquista, no importaba si eran mujeres y hombres, ese grupo se mantenía a lo largo de su vida. En nuestro caso, somos los únicos sobrevivientes de nuestra raza, sin embargo hemos formado el mismo lazo en combate como cualquier grupo de Saiyajines..."-_ Algo irónico, porque es mi único enemigo- _pensó Vegeta y prosiguió sin hacer pausa –"el tercer y último lazo es el de la familia"- Vegeta no estaba muy seguro de querer continuar con la explicación, un sentimiento extraño recorría por su mente y por su cuerpo cuando analizaba cuidadosamente las palabras que usaría para explicar todo lo consecuente al tercer lazo, pero a pesar de las complicaciones que esto pudiera desarrollar, prosiguió –"Es muy difícil que un Saiya obtenga el tercer lazo, algo que tu hiciste con mucha facilidad por más de que estuvieses muerto o no, puesto que...el tercer lazo significa..."-  
  
-"La debilidad de todo Saiya en batalla, y si lo descubren lo usarían en contra del que lo posee...verdad?"- interrumpió Gokú completando la idea del príncipe Saiyajin, comprendiendo las consecuencias de la unión, por fin entendiendo, la seriedad del tema.  
  
Vegeta, no tuvo una reacción de sorpresa, sabía que Gokú conocía a la perfección el sentimiento de debilidad que eso significaba. Sin embargo, el joven Saiya tuvo una ventaja, la cual era el descubrimiento de ese lazo, después de haber contraído matrimonio y de haber tenido a su primer hijo. En cambio para Vegeta las cosas no se dieron de esa forma y tuvo que luchar mucho consigo mismo por comprender porque él, príncipe de la raza más fuerte del universo, tuvo que formar una familia con una humana, que no tenía fuerza física. Sin embargo, el carácter y su temperamento podían enfrentar sin ninguna dificultad a cualquier mujer de Vejitasei, eso fue lo que le hizo tomar la decisión de quedarse con ella, a pesar de que tuvo varias oportunidades para no regresar. Por su lado, Gokú vio sonreír a Vegeta, ante que? Eso no lo sabía pues el príncipe había permanecido en silencio por algunos minutos, pero imaginó que era por Bulma, aquella mujer que había cambiado la vida del príncipe Saiyajin por completo y la suya también; al fin y al cabo fue ella quien tuvo la idea de ir por las esferas del dragón.  
  
-"Vegeta...cuando...bueno es una pregunta difícil para mi..."-  
  
Vegeta dejó sus recuerdos en ese instante y prestó mucha atención a su amigo, aunque eso es algo que nunca confesaría. Pronto escuchó a Gokú seguir con su pregunta.  
  
-"Vegeta, cuando tu sufres en batalla o emocionalmente...tu esposa sufre también por el lazo compartido?"- Gokú se atrevió a preguntar con mucha sutileza, pues temía que el príncipe ignorara su pregunta. Dejó que ésta flotara un momento en el aire, cuando vio la reacción del receptor. Vegeta levantó una ceja, preguntándose por qué su compañero de batalla quería una respuesta a tan especial pregunta, cuando observó que Gokú abría los labios para decir algo banal. Sin dejar que emitiera sonido alguno, respondió a tan ansiada duda.  
  
-"Así es Kakarotto. Tu pareja y la mía sufren de igual forma que nosotros, tal vez no los daños físicos en batalla, pero sí nuestros miedos, inseguridades, fracasos y obviamente nuestros logros por igual."-  
  
-"Y funciona en ambos casos? Por ejemplo...tu también...me refiero a que... sientes lo que siente Bulma?"-  
  
Aquí, en este punto de la conversación, Vegeta no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando; era increíble que el Saiya tuviera una conexión tan grande con su esposa sin saber prácticamente nada sobre ese tema y que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta al respecto. Aún así, la conexión de Kakarotto no llegaba a los límites extremos que él había desarrollado con Bulma _– Te supere en mucho Kakarotto –_ fue lo que pensó, con una media sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, los dos Saiyas quedaron sorprendidos por las dos nuevas presencias que habían llegado a Capsula Corporación.  
  
-"Dejaremos esta conversación pendiente"- dijo Vegeta apresurando el paso para estar junto a Bulma lo antes posible, pero cuando iba a volar, Gokú lo tomó del brazo y los teletransportó en el lugar en donde estaban todos reunidos, incluyendo a una inconsciente Bulma la cual tenía a cada lado a las dos nuevas personas. Más eso no era lo que sorprendió a los dos guerreros cuando enfocaron sus ojos en los nuevos "invitados", sino que las almas que estaban alrededor de ellos hacían brillar la espada.  
  
Fin del 6to Episodio  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Necesito pedirles una disculpa por no haber hecho el upload hace mucho. Tuve ciertos problemas en la universidad, y luego vinieron exámenes T-T

Espero que les guste este episodio y por fa dejen REVIEW para saber que opinan sobre el fan fiction y que dudas o comentarios buenos o malos tienen. Un beso para todos y mil gracias. **Dark Persephone**


End file.
